Reformation
by Nevrech
Summary: Frieza makes some changes to his inter-galactic empire, drastically changing the story line of this DBZ universe.
1. Frieza's Defeat

Two beings hovered over the core of the imploding planet Namek, both entities of nigh immeasurable power. The Legendary Super Saiyan, Goku, stood opposite the galactic tyrant Frieza, a shimmering golden aura engulfing his smirked, flying towards Frieza in an almost instantaneously moving golden arc, sending his knee directly into the enemy's abdomen. Frieza staggered backwards, but before he could raise his guard, Goku uppercut him and proceeded to grab hold of his right arm, tossing him down towards the waters of Namek at a rapid speed.

"Simian bastard!" Frieza screamed as he flew towards the green water.

Frieza stretched out his arms, creating a ki shield which kept him afloat in mid air just before he hit the ground. He turned around, looking for the Saiyan. Volcanic eruptions from the planet's surface could be seen in the distance, raising clouds of ash, and the atmosphere of Namek was going wild, lightning storms and strong winds covering the entirety of the planet. But the Saiyan was nowhere to be seen.

In a flash of golden light, the Super Saiyan reappeared behind the space tyrant, and Frieza screamed as a spine crushing blow was sent to his back, hurling him several dozen meters into the air. He turned around, becoming increasingly more frustrated by the second, gasping for breath. "Damn.. _you_!"

Frieza allowed his energies to flow all around him, an immense white aura surrounding him and buffing up his muscles even more. The strain on his body was visible, but Frieza continued to pump himself up to even beyond his body's limit, shaking the entire planet as he did so.

"This is it." Goku thought. This next attack would be everything Frieza had, the conclusion to the chain of events that had elapsed over Namek during the past week. And after that, this bastard would feel his wrath. For Krillin, Piccolo, and for all of the suffering that this tyrant had caused to Namek and the rest of the universe.

Frieza grunted, and screamed."Worthless Saiyan trash! I hope you enjoy dying with this planet!" Frieza raised a hand, a rapidly glowing ball of pink energy appearing in his palm. He outstretched his arm, sending a massive purple wave surging towards Goku. The Super Saiyan raised both of his hands towards the blast, concentrating his energy together to create a huge, golden shield. The wave collided with the shield, pushing Goku towards the surface of the planet.

Goku let out an intense yell, causing the strength of his shield to strengthen. Eventually, it's power was too much for Frieza's attack to handle, causing the monster to be pushed back by the force of his own beam. Goku let out a final yell, his Super Saiyan aura flaring all around him and sending the beam into the atmosphere, narrowly avoiding incinerating Frieza with it.

The space tyrant looked down at the Super Saiyan, astounded with his mouth and eyes wide open. "What? How did you?"

Goku rose to the level of Frieza and smirked. In an instant, he had landed his fist in Frieza's stomach, causing him to cough up blood. The monster responsible for the deaths of his friends was now bent over, writhing in pain from that single attack. His lips moved, trying to speak, but he only spat out more blood.

"Frieza, you're finished." he said. "This fight with me is hopeless. And now, I'm going to make you regret ever showing your face on this planet." Goku raised a hand in front of the tyrant's face, the rage of a Super Saiyan surging through him. "You know, for a moment, I thought you might have beaten me at 100%." he chuckled. "Too bad. At this intensity of battle, you can't even control your own power. You might be the strongest opponent I've ever faced, but that's just pathetic."

Frieza growled, enraged that someone of his status and power was being mocked by a mere monkey. "Die." he said, finally able to speak.

He shot a flurry of death beams towards Goku, all of which seemed to simply go through him. "W-what?" Unbelievable! Was he so weak that his reflexes couldn't even keep up with the Super Saiyan's speed at this point? Frieza screamed in a mix of terror and rage, and lunged towards Goku with a flurry of punches, each of which were dodged with a total lack of effort by the Super Saiyan.

Goku raised his palm against, directly in front of Frieza. "For my friends, the Namekian race, and all of the other innocents that you slaughtered in cold blood, Frieza - your days of terrorizing the Universe are over."

A golden wave of energy came from Goku's hand and engulfed Frieza, knocking him out and singing his body. He fell down towards the waters of Namek, creating a small splash upon landing. He would drown in the water of the planet he had tried to destroy, Goku thought - a well deserved fate.

Goku sighed, his hair reverting to it's normal color and shape as he decided on how to best escape the wrath of a dying planet.

* * *

Frieza's singed body floated around admist the various asteroids that were the remnants of the planet Namek. The idiotic Saiyan had counted on him drowning. Luckily, just as his kind was capable of survival in the vacuum of space, they were capable of survival underwater. Frieza was wounded and heavily singed, but otherwise entirely intact. Presumably several hours after the battle, he had woken up, as Namek had already been reduced to rubble. He saw one of his ships approaching the asteroid field, and knew that it must be his father. But how was he here already?

* * *

Men surrounded the formidable ruler known as King Kold, setting up a variety of medical devices within the docking room of the ship. As a door opened, the crew turned their head, and watched as Lord Frieza stepped inside. The crew kneeled before Frieza, who ignored their presence and stepped into the nearest healing pod. The juices were soaked into the pores of his skin, gradually restoring his body to prime condition,cell by cell. He motioned to the nearest servant to bring some wine to the room. After several minutes, he left the healing pod. "Father, we have personal matters to discuss. Might I suggest a renovation to this room?" he raised his index finger. In a flash of white light, every soldier and attendant had been reduced to a charred, bloody corpse, or a pile of ashes.

Using his ki, he poured a glass of wine for himself and his father at the nearest table.

"I assume you wish to discuss why I found you in an asteroid field, half dead? "

"Precisely how long was I knocked out?"

"Two days, my son. My men weren't sure that you would survive - they deserved their fate for doubting a member of _our_ race. We do not fall so easily."

Frieza clenched his fist, crushing the handle of his wine glass and sending the top half of it to the floor, causing it to break. Wine flowed across the floor. Two entire days he was knocked out. He, of all people. And by a Saiyan! "That damned primate. No one has ever pushed my body to such an extremity."

"At this point, I see only one possible course of action. I must make myself stronger, in addition to the elites of our various armies. It is despicable that it has come to this, that I, the most powerful being in the Universe, must stoop so low as to train..."

Kold raised his eyebrows. "A primate, you say? Surely not a _Saiyan_ managed to do this to you?"

Frieza smiled. "It's best to look into the future, as they say - in which case, we should call him a pile of charred monkey meat. But yes, he _was_ a Saiyan. A Super Saiyan, in fact. It seems that the legends were not just legends, father."

"But that is not the only thing bothering me. The Saiyan's various allies - a Namekian, Earthling, and that worthless traitor Vegeta - together they could easily have put the Ginyu force to shame. It troubles me that even our finest men are no match for them." Frieza clenched his teeth. "To ensure the complete demise of every one of them, there is only one course of action - making ourselves and our men more powerful than any of _them_ could ever dream of becoming."

Kold took a sip of wine, frowning. "Interesting, you say that they are even more powerful than the Ginyu Force? That would certainly justify making our men more powerful. And if a Super Saiyan managed to so much as harm you so, perhaps both of us should train as well. We have the technology, after all..."

"How long is a trip to Earth, father?"

"Three months."

"Then we shall train for three months, Father, and slaughter them like pigs when we arrive."

 **Power Levels:**

Goku:

base: 5,000,000

SSJ - 205,000,000

Weakened - 175,000,000

Shield - 170,000,000 - 230,000,000

Frieza(100% - constantly decreasing) - 220,000,000

Weakened - 150,000,000

Massive beam - 200,000,000

Post using beam - 100,000,000

King Kold(Current form) - 75,000,000

 **Notes**

I handle SSJ boosts(And Kaioken boosts) in a special way that allows for a lot of variation(depending on the training of the user) but prevents them from becoming too powerful later on - this may/may not be explained later.

Regarding Goku's decision to (try to)kill Frieza - I always thought that the reason he didn't do this in the manga was plot deviced induced, considering what kid Goku was willing to do(murder in cold blood) to a lot of DB villians who's crimes were a lot less heinous than Frieza's.

a base Adult Goku showing mercy to Frieza I can understand, but not an unmastered SSJ Goku. It's really OOC.

King Kold's may have one or more forms beyond his current form, which will give some sort of boost - this is yet to be decided.(His highest form will be considered his true form, before someone asks. This applies with Frieza and any other Changeling OCs I may or may not introduce.)


	2. Kold vs Frieza

Frieza stood opposite his father, waiting for Kold to make the first move in their sparring match. His body was heavily strained from using his full power, which he had been instructed to do.

"Knowing how to fight is only the second most important step to victory in combat, son. First and foremost, you need power, and the ability to effortlessly control it. I want you to be at 100% whenever we train, so you can overcome that particular weakness before fighting the Super Saiyan." Frieza recalled his father's advice. It was surprisingly wise, coming from him.

The two Changeling tyrants stood opposite one another. In the blink of an eye, Kold had flown towards Frieza, attempting to land a punch squarely on his stomach. Frieza swerved to the side, narrowly avoiding the punch and falling to the ground in an arc. Fighting at full power was not his forte, especially against his father, who had taught him what little things he knew about combat. Any sort of advantage he might have had due to fighting technique was lost while fighting against his father. And his reflexes were not at their finest in this state, that was for sure.

Kold took advantage of Frieza's vulnerability, and raised a palm in front of his son, which pulsed with white energy. A massive blast overcame the spot where Frieza was a second ago, as the ruler had now sprung into the air to avoid it. A white aura raised around Frieza's body as he rushed towards his father, dealing out a ruthless barrage of punches which forced Kold against the wall. Frieza threw his foot towards Kold's abdomen in a swift kick, but Kold caught his foot and used it to throw Frieza several meters away, to the opposite side of the room.

As Frieza began to recover from the attack, Kold wasted no time in holding out both palms and sending a rapid barrage of pink Ki blasts towards his son, which exploded upon contact, shaking the very foundations of the ship and causing dust to rise in the air. Frieza picked himself up from the ground from behind the dust cloud, and entered an offensive fighting stance, which Kold anticipated. The inter-galactic ruler cupped his hands together, forming a massive ball of white energy. As Frieza rushed toward him, parting the dust cloud behind himself, Kold released a massive wave of energy towards Frieza, which collided squarely on his chest.

The massive resulting explosion shook the ship harder than ever, but when the dust cloud vanished, Frieza was nowhere to be seen. Kold quickly scanned the room for his son's presence, only to be interrupted when a hard punch was landed in his stomach. He fell to his knees, seriously damaged from that attack. Kold struggled to raise himself to his feet, finally managing after several seconds.

 **Bang.**

A powerful force wave from Frieza sent Kold flying towards the wall, leaving a huge impression in it when he landed. He fell to the floor of the ship, defeated.

The tyrant Frieza was victorious in that bout.

* * *

Frieza stepped inside the control room of the ship, his mere presence terrifying the pilots and soldiers. The captain of the ship was sweating bullets, constantly turning around to see where the tyrant was currently located.

"Captain, you would do well to not be so anxious while piloting a ship that _I_ happen to be aboard."

He swung his tail across the ground in mild annoyance, destroying several floors tiles. He walked towards the ship's main window and observed the cosmos. A mere two and a half more months, and they would arrive on the planet Earth.

"Lord Frieza!" One of the crew members cautiously but quickly stepped towards his ruler and bowed. "Our satellites are now within range of the planet Earth. I've documented a full report of the planet."

Frieza maliciously smiled. "It would appear that not _everyone_ who is a part of this crew is useless scum. The report, Kal?"

The crew member known as Kal started sweating nervously and took out a remote, pointing it at a massive screen, which lit up, displaying a presentation containing a large picture of Earth, surrounded by environmental information. Frieza scanned the presentation, smiling. "Low gravity, high amounts of oxygen, and a race of complete weaklings? And it's not bad looking, as well. That is a gem of a planet! In normal circumstances, cleansing it would be a job for our grunts. However, with the Super Saiyan and his allies there, even our elites would have their work cut out for them..."

Frieza paced several times around the piloting room, and the nervousness of various men intensified as they wondered who would be vaporized today. "Captain, start an in depth scan of life on the planet."

The captain nodded his head. "Sir!"

He started utilizing the various controls on his computer. Frieza stared out through the window into the void, his cruel red eyes reflecting in the glass. He smirked. "Two months until oblivion, Super Saiyan."

* * *

On the planet Earth, Goku had just arrived from space, having used one of the Ginyu's pods to escape Namek. He grinned, opening up the door and entering a desert. He could sense Piccolo and Gohan's energies still alive and well. That was a relief. And Vegeta's was fluctuating like crazy - typical, the other Saiyan was training his brains out. Goku grinned, and started to fly towards his son's energy, coming from their home at Mount Paozu.

Gohan was standing outside of his house, tracking his dad's power, which had just appeared from nowhere. In a flash of white, Goku landed on the ground in front of their house, smiling. He raised a hand in greeting.

"It's good to see you again, son."

Gohan grinned a wide grin, the five year old exicted to see his father again. "Dad! You're back!"

"I'm back, son. And we can finally rest in peace! Frieza is done for."

"The Namekians are here now, dad. We can use their Dragonballs to wish back Krillin and the others!" Gohan excitably said.

"King Kai has already filled me in - yes, just a few more months, and we can wish back Krillin, Chiaotzu and Tien or Yamcha - but after that, we'll have to wait until our Dragonballs are active to revive whoever is left."

Gohan started to speak, but he was interrupted by a voice which resounded across the entire area. "King Kai speaking. Goku?"

Goku grinned. "Hi, King Kai. What's up?"

"I have extremely important news. Frieza is still alive, and he is stronger than ever. You will have to train beyond your limits to match his new strength, or he will conquer Earth and cleanse the planet of all native life! I've already contacted Vegeta and Piccolo."

" _Frieza?_ That's not possible, he was dead! Even if he didn't drown, Namek's explosion should have killed him!" Goku shouted, causing the Kai to clap his hands over his ears.

"You don't have to speak so loudly! Anyway, Frieza's race is incredibly endurant! This time, you will have to make sure he's truly dead. The fate of Earth is counting on you, Goku. He'll arrive in approximately two and a half months as it is, but I'll see if I can't pull some strings to "delay" his flight. You see, as it is, Frieza will arrive an entire month before we can use the Namekian Dragonballs to revive everyone who died - but if he can be delayed for about forty more days, they'll be able to help. And they've been doing some very intensive training with me."

Goku nodded, and spoke: "So, what's your plan?"

"You and everyone else on Earth just need to focus on training. If Gohan and Vegeta could become Super Saiyans, you just might stand a chance. A small chance. I warned you not to fight Frieza, but of cou-"

Goku cut off King Kai. " _Three_ Super Saiyans? There's no way Frieza can be that powerful already!"

King Kai sighed. "Not only is Frieza considerably more powerful than when you two fought, but he'll be training for the next two and a half months straight. And a foe perhaps even more ruthless and deadly than himself is with him. Frieza's father, King Kold, is actually the person who run's Frieza's empire behind the scenes. He is possibly even worse than Frieza himself!"

"I'll just have to push myself beyond my limits, in that case! Thanks for the info, King Kai."

* * *

Vegeta was in a wasteland, throwing barrages of punches in the air, crushing any mountains unfortunate enough to be within a thousand meters of himself. Surpassing Kakarot had been his one and only goal - and that meant becoming a Super Saiyan. The news that the so-called "King Kai" had delivered to him only made this goal all the more necessary; as much as he hated to admit it, Frieza, even prior to any training, was in an entirely different league than himself.

Vegeta grinded his teeth in frustration and let out a scream, powering up, an intense blue aura forming around his body. Sparks of white lightning crackled around his skin, and the surface of the Earth began to shake. "I vow that _I_ will be the most powerful being in the Universe when Frieza arrives. And as a Super Saiyan, I will obliterate him - and Kakarot - when that bastard Frieza is dead, you can be sure that you're next."

 **Power Levels**

Goku - 5,000,000

SSJ - 205,000,000

Piccolo - 1,200,000

Vegeta - 2,100,000

Gohan - 200,000

Frieza(100%, still highly unsustainable) - 250,000,000

Kold - 200,000,000

You might notice that Kold is progressing a lot faster than Frieza - this is both due to:

A: Him being weaker than Frieza

B: Him being able to control his power better, thus he can focus more on progressing his strength as opposed to learning how to control it

 **Notes**

I'm planning to make the next few chapters considerably longer than this one, but they might take a bit longer to write.


	3. A New Enemy

_Two months have passed, and a mere month remains until Frieza's arrival on Earth. King Kai's plan to delay Frieza's trip, however, is a work in progress._

Through the large, ovolular observatory window positioned in the center of the observatory's wall of Frieza's ship, a spectator could see the two powerful beings known as King Kold and Frieza sparring with one another at a rapid speed.

Kold sent a powerful punch towards Frieza's forehead, following it with a swift kick towards the abdomen. Both attacks were dodged with little effort by Frieza, who simply tilted took a step backwards to avoid each attack. Kold rapidly followed up with a speedy flurry of barely visible punches, which were so fast that Frieza only narrowly dodged each one. Presumably, the taller tyrant had been holding back until then.

Frieza hovered backwards to put some distance between the ruthless barrage of attacks from his father, and stretched out his palm, firing a blue blast of glowing Ki. Kold yelled, charging up the Ki in his right hand, and used his hand to slash straight through the Ki blast, sending destructive energy particles flying in every direction. As each one collided with the floor or wall, the very framework of the ship shook. The effects did not go unnoticed down in the piloting room.

"Is that an earthquake?"

"We're in space, you imbecile."

But the intensity of the spar had only begun. Kold, once against increasing his speed, closed the distance between himself and his son, attempting to uppercut Frieza, but once again he failed to land the hit.

As Frieza started his own barrage of attacks, Kold managed to dodge the majority of them, the others leaving purple wounds as they hit his tough exoskeleton. As Frieza moved closer to his father, Kold kicked him hard in the leg, causing him to fall towards the ground. Deciding to try and turn the tide of this battle, Kold lifted his knee as Frieza fell towards him and crushed his son in the stomach with it. Frieza staggered backwards, but soon regained his balance, but before he could put up a defense, his father had started rapidly attacking him with a flurry of blows, each landing and leaving a purple welt on Frieza's skin. Kold held out his palm, firing a ball of hot white energy towards his son, which sent him flying into the ship's wall. A large crack could be heard - presumably, more than one of his bones had been broken.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings. So far I've only begun to tap into the power of this form, but your focus is pathetic." Kold remarked, a ruthless teacher.

As Frieza lunged towards Kold and continued the fight, the Yardratian on the exterior of the ship who had been spectating the fight decided to get to work. His name was Drow, a former member of Frieza's Ginyu Force; he had been valued for his Instant Transmission ability. However, he soon left the Ginyu force after a serious change in morality.

After his demise at the hands of Frieza himself, he was deemed pure-hearted enough to be trained by the legendary King Kai, and was eventually revived after four years using a certain method of his people that involved dancing around his rotting corpse while singing chants.

There was science involved, as well.

After not hearing from his Kai teacher for centuries, he was contacted just yesterday, and assigned what would be best described as a suicide mission. Evading Frieza, King Kold, and blowing up an engine that was directly beneath them.

That was after he had to figure out how to get on a ship that was going almost light speed and traveling through wormholes. Instant Transmission could have taken him to any of Frieza's henchmen, yes, but at the cost of him being seen.

Drow moved below the window and pressed a button on his golden lens scouter, which instantly exploded. A scouter designed to scan anything up to a million units. He had 90,000, himself, and could manage about 200,000 with a Kaioken. A power which made him a force to be reckoned with to even Frieza's elites, but against Frieza or Kold, was absolutely useless.

That being the case, this really _was_ a suicide mission. His job was to destroy the engine of this ship, and that of several other ships, to delay the tyrant Frieza's voyage to Earth. The job was largely done - using his race's Instant Transmission technique, he could instantly go to anywhere with people, something which allowed him to easily destroy the other engines - but it was probably in his best interests to not reveal himself to anyone who was on the same ship as Frieza.

On the other hand, that _did_ bring up an idea. His Instant Transmission technique was fairly developed, perhaps to the point that he could teleport to any source of energy - even the energy emitted by an engine. Which was directly below Frieza and Kold. Probably not, though, on second thought. Teleporting to anything without a life force was likely beyond his abilities, and there were no second chances in a mission such as this one

A distraction was the key. Drow found the farthest away part of the ship, and casually fired a Ki blast at it, causing a massive explosion. That part of the ship(in addition to several dozen unfortunate inhabitants) was lost to the void of space.

"What the hell was that?" Frieza yelled.

"Sir!" a soldier ran to the observatory. "Sir, the right wing of the ship has been completely destroyed! We suspect that a Ki blast was responsible!"

" _What?_ " Frieza screamed, enraged. He flew off towards the left wing, and Kold followed him. The soldier remained.

Drow placed his hand on the glass of the observatory, completely disintegrating it with a mere touch. He climbed inside, and fired a blast at the foot soldier, sending him flying through a window opposite the two of them.

" _Aaah - Lord Frieza!"_

The key was knowing where to blast - he aimed at the throat, so the scream of the soldier was very muffled due to a lack of 90% of his vocal cords; not loud enough for Frieza to hear.

"Sorry, I can't have any witnesses." He blasted open the floor of the observatory, revealing the massive engine that the ship ran off of. "Or you." grinning, he let out a final blast of energy from his palm, utterly destroying the engine in a massive explosion. The ship shook, no doubt alerting Frieza to his presence. Destroying the entire ship probably would have been easier - but it would come with the risk of being spotted by Frieza, who was now running to his location.

Drow raised a hand in greeting just as Frieza caught sight of him, appearing livid. In a split second, he vanished into thin air.

* * *

Frieza was inside his favorite palace on Frieza 701, the nearest planet around when the ship's engine was destroyed. Luckily, he and his father had escape pods aboard the hangar of the ship. "Filthy, meddling, Yardratian scum! When I find out the location of that worthless excuse for trash, I will personally strangle him!"

"Calm down, Frieza." King Kold said. "It will only be a matter of weeks until a new ship is built, and the accommodations here are nicer than on the ship."

"A matter of _weeks_? My revenge cannot be delayed for so long. It should not take them more than a week to find and bring a suitable ship to our location, and give it the necessary upgrades."

"We could do that, but I've commissioned a new ship installed with a gravity manipulation chamber. Even though there will only be a month left of training until we arrive on Earth, it will be worth years using such a device."

"A trade-off that is only _almost_ worth it, but very well, father. But I am afraid that I might have to destroy Earth to let out some steam, with all of these problems.."

Frieza grinded his teeth as he left the room. "Damn it all."

* * *

Vegeta rapidly threw punches through the air, creating ripples in the gravity room that had been created for him by the Briefs. It was located inside his own ship, which was located on an asteroid somewhere in the Solar System. The planet Mars was visible from a window. Training in solitude without any distractions was the only way he could realize his full potential, and finally become a Super Saiyan, a force of infinite power.

If it were not for the extremely tough walls of the gravity chamber, and the strength of five hundred times gravity weighing down his body, each of his punches would have reduced a planet to an asteroid field. And yet, it was still not enough. Abnormal as his power was, it was still _very_ normal when compared to that of Frieza's final form or a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta's sole desire was to unlock this transformation, at all costs - even death.

Exhausted, having already trained for hours straight, he fell to the ground, fifty times his home planet's gravity crushing his bones. He struggled to get up for about a minute, before slamming the emergency "OFF" button for the machine. He climbed down to the lower level of his ship, and entered a healing machine that had been made by Bulma Briefs.

This was Earth's finest technology - he would be completely healed in less than half an hour. Bubbles flowed around him in the blue liquid, which rapidly knitted together his wounds.

Vegeta previously elaborated on whether or not he should stay off of Earth or not when Frieza arrived a month from now. His pride hated to admit it, but the two months of gravity training up until now would still leave him in the dust of Frieza's new power. Unless he transformed within a month, going to Earth was hopeless, perhaps even lethal. Stepping out of the pod, he felt an angry surge of power flow through him at the reminder of his weakness. For a moment, he thought he had done it. Perhaps -

"Vegeta! Come in." a ghostly voice could be heard around the ship, that of the deity King Kai's.

Vegeta was interrupted in the middle of his inner monologue, before the annoying "god" decided to contact to him.

"This had better be really damn good. What is it?"

"Oh, it is _very_ good." the Kai chuckled. "For you, anyway. Frieza's arrival has been successfully delayed - he won't be on Earth until about 80 days, as opposed to 30 - giving us ample time to restore the lives of the deceased Z fighters in time for Frieza's arrival. Maybe we won't need your help after all!" the Kai laughed at that last part.

Vegeta tilted his head toward the sky - somehow, it seemed like his message would get through more easily that way. "Your jokes aren't funny, old man. And a soon to be Super Saiyan such as myself doesn't need the help of those worthless trash. _Nappa_ managed to kill them all, so I'd be astounded if they could be of the slightest help."

"Oh, are you so confident about your power, Vegeta? Why don't I just take a look at-"

"What?"

" _OH NO!"_ the Kai screamed. "Someone extremely powerful is right next to you - it's -"

A loud explosion could be heard resounding around the ship. Vegeta looked outside of his window, only to find that the planet mars had been utterly incinerated, reduced to an asteroid field.

" _Frieza!_ No, it can't be him! But it doesn't matter. I will transform into a Super Saiyan! The bastard doesn't stand a chance against me!"

"Maybe not him, but I'd say that _I_ do."

Vegeta raised his head, seeing a purple, clawed foot enter his ship. "I don't assume that I have to introduce myself?" Cooler smirked, staring at Vegeta with ruthless red eyes.

"C-cooler.."

* * *

Goku dodged a swift right hook from Gohan, landing on one palm a meter away. As his half-Saiyan son charged towards him, quickly closing the distance between the two fighters, the Saiyan quickly charged a ball of energy in his left hand, which propelled him upwards. As Gohan's fist hit the air where Goku was a millisecond ago, Goku grinned, flying towards him with a kick.

All of this was done under the immense pressure of a hundred times Earth's gravity - a factor which, along with his superior skill and power, gave the full-blooded Saiyan a considerable advantage over his son.

Just before the kick landed, Gohan did a barrel roll, ending up a couple meters from his father, who turned to face him, grinning a typical Goku grin. Gohan tried to smile, a difficult task under the strain of so much weight. Sweat poured slowly poured down his skin, each water droplet rapidly falling to the floor under the immense pressure of the gravity chamber. His dad had obtained this ship from Bulma a couple weeks ago, and since then, himself, Gohan, and Piccolo used it constantly to take their training to a new level. It was tough - for him, at least - his father had already handled a hundred times Earth's gravity on the way to Namek. At least this training was much more effective for _him_.

Goku's facial expression went from a grin to neutral. He rushed forwards towards Gohan, catching him off guard and kneeing him in the stomach. Gohan went flying across the room, landing on the ground. He groaned as he struggled to get up, that last attack sapping a fair amount of his energy.

"Gohan, relax. This is only a hundred times normal gravity. Besides, we'll have to do a hundred twenty tommorrow if we want to keep up with Piccolo and Vegeta, eh, son?"

Gohan struggled to form a smile. Ever since training with himself and Goku, Piccolo's power had shot up to new heights - it was incredibly how powerful his old mentor had become. And Vegeta was Vegeta. If their many-hour long training sessions were intense, _his_ had to be absolute torture.

Gohan wearily nodded, and entered a fighting stance. One thing was sure, at least - the young Saiyan wouldn't give up easily. Rushing towards his father, Gohan began a rapid flurry of punches towards his torso and neck.

Goku raised his right arm as Gohan outstretched his. He blocked the first punch with his elbow, and tilted his head to the right, dodging the second. Hovering backwards, he put a small distance between himself and Gohan, which was quickly closed by the latter. As his son rushed forward with a power-packed punch, he raised his own fist. " _Hyah_!" the two simultaneously yelled, colliding fists. The energy from the two colliding punches dispersed throughout the room in the form of a shockwave, catching both Saiyans offguard and sending each one backwards a foot.

Goku was the first to recover, and was quick to rush towards Gohan and jab him in solar plexus. Gohan doubled over, and Goku raised his hand in front of him, letting out a yell.

The resulting Kiai sent the younger Saiyan flying across the room and into the wall of the gravity chamber.

"Keep your guard up, or all of that power you've obtained is useless, Gohan!"

Gohan detached himself from the wall, and picked out several pieces of debree from his gi - it was identical to his father's, bearing the symbol of the Turtle Hermit. Gohan hadn't been trained by Roshi himself, of course, but the sparring technique he learned from his father was definetely inspired by Roshi's technique, even after all of this time.

Gohan nodded after managing to stand up once more. He stared his father in his eyes, which were so similar to his own. Goku smiled, not realizing what was his son was doing. A pair of Ki beams shot from Gohan's eyes, and Goku shot up to dodge them, not expecting him to know such an attack. " _Hyah_!" Gohan yelled, flying towards Goku with a kick.

The attack landed squarely under Goku's chin, and sent him into the ceiling of the gravity chamber.

* * *

Tien sat down and helped himself to lunch, wanting to cool down after a particularly exhausting spar. He boasted that he would be able to take on Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu at the same time - and so, he decided to prove it. After a _very_ tiring twenty minutes, he proved that his claims were more than hot air. Krillin was the only opponent with a strength comparable to his, however. Yamcha slacked off in training, and Chiaotzu had trouble keeping up with the others.

King Kai left his house, laughing a somewhat annoying laugh. "Not bad, Tien. I can tell you've been training very hard! Who knows, if you master the Kaioken technique by the time you're wished back, you might even give Goku a run for his money!"

It was Tien's turn to laugh. He let out a small chuckle. "Maybe, King Kai. But Goku isn't human - he left me in the dust a while ago."

"You two were almost equal when you first fought, however?" the wise Kai retorted. He had learned of that information by listening in on conversations between the Z fighters who trained at his planet.

"And he was only a kid!" Tien was still annoyed that he won that particular tournament by sheer luck. "Still, perhaps if I can take the kaioken as high as he did, I might give him a decent fight. To twenty times!"

Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu had been chatting behind Tien and the deity, and sat down at the table, helping themselves to the food.

"You're way stronger now, Tien! You'll be able to fight Frieza, at this rate!" Chiaotzu cheerfully stated.

Yamcha nodded his head in agreement, speaking through a mouth full of food. "Yah, wiht all'f us toheter, he won' stant a chanf!"

Krillin got up from the table. "Hey, guys. I think I'm finally getting the hang of this Kaioken stuff. I've been able to use a Kaioken times three so far, and I haven't exploded yet!"

Everyone laughed, excluding King Kai.

"That's a legitimate risk, you know. Be careful." the deity stated.

Krillin grinned from ear to ear. "Not anymore." The planet started to subtly shake, and several crimson sparks of electricity formed around Krillin. The Earth just beneath the bald midget started to crack, and particles of rock, dirt, and grass rose around him. A crimson aura slowly faded into existence around the monk, evaporating the particles. 'Now, for the difficult part.' thought Krillin. He had to manipulate his energy in just the right way, _expanding_ it from it's regular mass to a considerably larger mass, raising his energy proportionately.

A full scale crimson aura appeared around Krillin skin, and the monk adopted a serious face, before he started throwing punches randomly, creating ripples in the air with his new strength. He let out a deep breath, and his power returned to normal.

King Kai was observing the Afterlife from the edge of his planet, apparently uninterested. "You know, I think you might have knocked my planet out of it's orbit by several inches." he chuckled. "Nice going."

The others slowly clapped - they were either mocking him, or were legitimately impressed. He knew Yamcha and Chiaotzu were, at the very least - no one but himself, Tien, or Goku had ever managed to use the Kaioken at all.

Krillin grinned, returning to his lunch. When he fought Frieza, he'd show that overgrown lizard not to mess with Earth.

* * *

Vegeta took a step backwards. How could Cooler possibly have found him?

"Oh, Vegeta - what irony. You hoped to defeat that brat brother of mine, Frieza, and you'll be killed by the one person who despises him just as much as yourself." Cooler wickedly grinned, taking a step towards the Saiyan prince.

"As much as I hate that bastard, the honor of my family is more important. And I know just how much you would _love_ to kill Frieza - but I'm afraid that's my prerogative."

The Saiyan prince was for once truly terrified - He had only heard stories of Cooler, the second son of King Kold, ruthless ruler of many solar systems - and the stories put him in a far more favorable light than the reality.

Aside from being just as intimidating as Frieza in terms of physical appearance, Cooler's power was nothing to scoff at.

"You might have been Frieza's favorate pet, Vegeta, but I am not so foolish as that idiotic brat. I realized the potential of the Saiyans, unlike him - and his mistake nearly resulted in his death. However, you need not worry about _him_ killing you. I will do so myself - and I would have done so from the start were it not for you being under Frieza's control. But now that he's on his little trip to the very planet that we are next to.." Cooler chuckled softly.

Vegeta didn't respond, instead opting to spit at the floor. His facial expression remained entirely neutral.

Cooler narrowed his eyes, expecting Vegeta to be more surprised at the news. "Oh, so you already know. Typical of Frieza, the idiot - he can't do so much as take over a planet without blabbing about it. "

Vegeta had regained his composure. "No, I have my sources. You see, I like to have a lot of information on my opponents, unlike Frieza or yourself. I bet you just came barging in here, not bothering to gather any sort of relevant data on my power?" Vegeta said confidently, smirking. "I'm stronger than you think, Cooler."

Cooler followed suit, smirking as well. "The distinct look of terror on your face was enough to tell that I outclass you considerably, Vegeta. In fact, my men should be able to handle a Saiyan of _your_ calibre."

Vegeta raised and clenched his fists, taking a step towards Cooler. "What the _hell_ did you say?" he responded, furiously.

Cooler responded by stretching out an arm and pointing a finger directly in front of Vegeta's chest - a death beam could instantly kill the proud prince within milliseconds, if he wanted to. "Now, now, Vegeta. Let's not get feisty."

The Saiyan glared furiously at Cooler - he was outclassed, he knew that much. Perhaps not as much as he had been on Namek by the tyrant Frieza. However, despite how desperate this situation looked, there was at least _one_ way that he could give Cooler a run for his money. "If you think that those pathetic soldiers of yours will make so much as a dent in my armor, feel free to try it." he said. Cooler wasn't able to sense energy, presumably, so if he could charge some power up while "fighting" Cooler's useless men, he'd be able to make an attack strong enough to do some damage to Cooler himself, at the very least.

Cooler lowered his hand. "That's the spirit, Vegeta."

The Changeling snapped his fingers, and a squadron of his elites stepped in front of him.

"Teach this monkey a lesson he won't soon forget."

Vegeta had a confident smirk on his face as an aura of silver rose around his body and illuminated the room.

* * *

Both Tien and Krillin had spent the last few hours resting. The grass on King Kai's planet was impeccably soft, and was therefore a surprisingly good spot to get good sleep.

The fact that darkness was more of a suggestion in the Afterlife, however, was not.

The two had decided that they would have a few sparring matches to further their training, given that both were a few leagues above the Yamcha and Chiaotzu in terms of raw power.

Crimson auras flared up around both the tall and short human, causing debris to rise into the air from the sheer raw power that the two emitted.

"Kaioken attack!" Krillin yelled, rushing towards Tien in a basic double power Kaioken. Tien seemed to be using a bit less than that, around 50 to 60% above his base power. Tien very narrowly sidestepped Krillin's punch by jumping out of the way, and flared up his own Kaioken to a x2, seeing that Krillin was faster than he expected.

Tien used his newly superior speed to close the small distance between Krillin and himself, and outstretched his foot towards the shorter Earthling's cheek.

Krillin raised both of his palms, concentrating defensive Ki power to that area, and managed to block Tien's kick. The resulting collision released a huge **bang** , sending a Ki shockwave across the entire planet and other areas in the Afterlife. The clothing of the two warriors rippled in the detonation of the force wave, but their stances allowed them to withstand the majority of it's strength. Tien responded with another kick, which was narrowly dodged by Krillin, and two punches which just missed hitting the midget in the torso.

Krillin continued to dodge, but such an endeavor was becoming increasingly difficult; the Triclops's speed exceeded him own, and his control of the Kaioken was remarkable: According to King Kai, he was learning almost as fast as Goku!

Krillin went on the offensive, throwing his left fist at the taller human's jaw, which miraculously landed. Tien was pushed backwards, but balanced himself by stretching his left foot behind him. The midget hadn't prepared for that, and was taken off guard by Tien's kick. He jumped into the air, narrowly dodging the attack while leaving himself vulnerable to Tien's knee, which shot upwards and crushed his abdomen.

Krillin shrieked, not expecting a blow of such force in such a pain-receptive area. Tien followed up on his advantage, balling both fists together and swinging them towards the midget's head. " _Hyah!"_ he yelled. The attack was narrowly evaded by Krillin, who recovered from the last blow and jumped to the ground. His short stature had saved him, as the blow grazed what would have been his hair; it was a good time to be bald.

With a sweeping kick, Krillin knocked over Tien's legs, sending him crashing to the ground. Seizing the temporary advantage, Krillin raised a fist and started to charge some extra energy to it.

Crimson sparks flared around his fist, and his aura exploded with a new intensity, burning like the flames of a hot sun as he entered a triple Kaioken. The punch landed directly in Tien's stomach, and the Earthling was sent flying through the air, crashing unfortunately through the roof of King Kai's house.

Krillin smiled, entering a defensive stance as he waited for the retaliatory attack.

Tien bursted out of a hole that hadn't previously been in the Kai's house, as the blue deity screamed at him.

"Watch where you get hit!" he yelled at the triclops.

He allowed his Kaioken aura to relax, entering his base state. "Not bad, Krillin." he grinned. "But is a times three Kaioken the best you can do?"

Krillin raised his eyebrows, a surprised expression present on the bald monk's face. "Actually, uh - yes. I guess it would be."

"In that case, I challenge you to land a punch on me. I'll go all out." Tien entered his crane fighting stance, and let out a massive kiai. " _HYAH!"_ the air in front of the bald fighter warped, and a massive wave of force came towards Krillin.

The monk put up a quick guard, but it wasn't enough power to stop him from being hurled forcefully into the ground.

Tien charged towards Krillin, seizing an opportunity to begin the fight.

"Kaioken times five!" A strained expression appeared on Tien's face as he started to massively expand every ounce of energy into his body. Crimson sparks rapidly flowed around his skin, and a red aura engulfed him, just before he attempted to land a punch on the incapacitated Krillin.

Krillin started to pick himself up from the ground, realizing almost too late that Tien was rapidly flying towards him with unbelievable speed. He was probably faster than Goku on Namek! A red aura burst around Krillin's small shape as he used a Kaioken times three, and he cupped his hands towards the ground.

" _Ka..me!"_

Tien prepared to strike Krillin in the back. With the amount of energy yielded by his quadruple Kaioken, it would likely take just a single strike to knock out his rival.

" _Ha..me.."_

Just before Tien reached the location of the monk, he exploded off the ground, a glowing blue beam beneath him. " _HA!"_

Krillin changed the trajectory of the wave, flying right, down, and then directly towards Tien until the two were back to back. It was too fast for the triclops to anticipate, as Krillin had put a massive amount of power in the wave. He shot his elbow backwards just as Tien turned around, hitting him squarely in the jaw.

The triclops flinched slightly, a trickle of blood flowing down from his lip. "Well, you managed to hit me. But you'll have to hit a _lot_ harder than that." Tien grinned.

* * *

Master Roshi stood on the beach outside his wonderful, small, and recently very lonely house, considering that most of his former students were dead. After hearing about the threat of Frieza's return, the old pervert had finally decided to go out of retirement and start training once more.

He wasn't deluded, of course, and knew very well his limits - to say that him fighting Frieza would be "impractical" was the understatement of the year. Nevertheless, with several months of intensive training, perhaps he could take out some of the Changeling ruler's grunts.

He cupped his hands together, practicing the technique that he had invented so long ago.

" _Ka.."_

 _"Me.."_

 _"Ha.."_

 _"Me.."_

A large ball of pulsing, bright blue energy formed within his hands. " _Ha!"_

A massive wave of blue energy shot out across the ocean, parting the water all around it.

* * *

Piccolo entered into the gravity room, effortlessly adapting to one hundred times Earth's gravity, despite only a couple days training in it. His fusion with Nail had brought his power and potential to entirely new heights, and he was quite pleased with the results of two weeks of gravity training.

In one corner of the gravity chamber, Gohan was rapidly throwing punches towards Goku, both Saiyans powered up with intense white auras. Their punches collided at rapid rates, shaking the entire mountain they were on, but Piccolo was unaffected. Goku increased his speed, easily outclassing his son, but Piccolo could tell that the boy's power was growing as fast as his fighting spirit from all of this training.

The Namekian smiled, proud of his former pupil. "You two, care to try your combined powers against me? And don't hold back." he said smugly.

Goku grinned. "Sure, why not? But we have to eat right afterwards, alright?"

Gohan nodded eagerly, apparently also hungry.

"Humans." Piccolo muttered. To think that they needed to eat so often to survive. "Well then, let's begin." the Namekian vanished into thin air, before reappearing in front of Goku and jabbing him in the stomach. The spar began.

 **Power Levels**

 _Drow - 90,000_

 _Chiaotzu - 1,100,000_

 _Yamcha - 1,500,000_

 _Gohan - 2,000,000_

 _Krillin - 3,000,000_

 _KKx2 Krillin - 9,000,000_

 _KKx3 Krillin - 12,000,000(The reason for this boost is explained in the following Appendix chapter - it being 4x is entirely coincidental; it is not KKx4.)_

 _KKx3 Kamehameha - 19,000,000_

 _Tien - 3,500,000_

 _Tien's Kiai - 3,300,000_

 _+60% Kaioken Tien - 5,300,000_

 _KKx2 Tien - 9,500,000_

 _KKx5 Tien - 18,500,000_

 _Goku(holding back) - 1,550,000_

 _Base Goku - 15,500,000_

 _Vegeta - 17,000,000_

 _Piccolo(with weights) - 22,000,000_

 _I won't reveal the powers of Cooler, Frieza, or Kold just yet._

 **Hastily added note:**

I completed this chapter prior to checking the reviews, which I've been meaning to do. Thanks for all of good reviews!

 **Questions and Answers**

 **Q:** Should Frieza be stronger due to RoF?

 **A:** No, I'm not intending to make him nearly as powerful as he was in RoF.

 **Q:** How long will it take to make new chapters?

 **A:** A few days for each one. So far there isn't a schedule.

All other questions will remained unanswered due to my lack of foresight or unwillingness to reveal spoilers.


	4. Power Level Explanations

_**Boosts, Power Level Related Appendix:**_

 _ **SSj Boosts**_

 _SSj - Varies depending on how well SSj and the user is trained, 100,000,000+ boost. The boost increases in intervals of 50 - 100 million.(50 million only in the case of an entirely untrained SSj)_

 _ASSj - 2x SSj_

 _FPSSj - 3x SSj_

 _SSj2 - 10x SSj_

 _EG: Goku's SSj is greater than Future Trunks's, because Goku is more of a fighter than Trunks and has done far more rigorous training. Later, Goku's is greater than Vegeta's,because Goku has trained his for far longer. However, the difference between Goku's and Vegeta's is still minimal; training is more of a factor than mastery of the transformation._

 _Basic SSj does not stack with other SSj boosts, and the same applies for the others._

 _Powers for a_ _ **canon**_ _Frieza's arrival elaborating this:_

 _Trunks - 15,000,000_

 _SSj - 215,000,000(+200,000,000)_

 _Goku - 20,000,000_

 _SSj - 320,000,000(+300,000,000)(He was able to easily overpower trunks, implying a fairly large difference)_

 _If Vegeta was to go SSj at the same time:_

 _Vegeta - 20,000,000_

 _SSj - 270,000,000(+250,000,000)_

 _Or Gohan:_

 _Gohan - 500,000_

 _SSj - 100,500,000_

 _The 100 million boost is exclusive to very low powers that would require extreme circumstances to go SSj in the first place. Gohan transforming at such a level would be nigh impossible - the default, as seen in Goku's transformation, is +200 million._

 _ **Kaioken Boosts**_

 _Kaioken(up to 30x) - is a power multiplier directly proportianate to the Kaioken level used until the user is greater than or equal to 3,000,000 base, which I refer to as the "SSj point". In other words, up until this point, it works precisely as it did in the series. Afterwards, it is decreased to a ((90,000,000/30) * level)+ boost depending on how well Kaioken and the user is trained.(This prevents it from surpassing SSj forms, while still keeping it greater than the power yielded by a previous multiplier-based Kaioken. (I'm well-aware that Kaioken is supposed to be a direct multiplier - however, we run into the same issue as BoD and pretty much every other fic if we do that - it becomes_ _ **far**_ _too powerful.)_

 _IE, at 2,900,000 power level, a kaioken x 2 multiplies to 5,800,000, a kaioken x 30 to 87,000,000 total._

 _IE, at 3,000,000 power level, a Kaioken x 2 gives +6,000,000(= 9,000,000 total), a Kaioken x 30 + 90,000,000.(= 93,000,000 total)._

 _Even with the change in addition when the base power is greater than or equal 3,000,000, the new boost remains superior to the old one._

 _At 100,000,000, a Kaioken x 30 might be able to yield +180,000,000 - IE, the increase works in the same way as with SSj._

 _ **Oozaru Boosts**_

 _A present Trunks or Goten with a tail is certainly a possibility - after all, Earth's moon hasn't existed since the Saiyan Saga, which is identical to the canon in Reformation._

 _Oozaru works in an almost identical way to Kaioken, initially providing a tenfold increase in power - but up to and after 3,000,000 base, it provides a boost of 50,000,000+, making it superior to as much as a 16x Kaioken in terms of raw power - and considering the complete lack of strain, a controlled Oozaru may very well be victorious against a 20x Kaioken user of the same power. To compare the powers of various forms:_

 _Base - 2,900,000_

 _Oozaru - 29,000,000_

 _ **After SSj point**_

 _Base - 7,000,000_

 _Oozaru - 57,000,000_

 _to compare Oozaru to other various boosts:_

 _KKx16 - 55,000,000_

 _KKx20 - 67,000,000_

 _KKx30 - 97,000,000_

 _SSj - 207,000,000_

 _ **Fights With Multiple People**_

 _As of right now, absolutely nothing in this story is pre-planned - I only write each chapter with a somewhat-more-than-vague idea of what's going to happen; All of the fights, generally, but not necessarily the_ _ **results**_ _of those fights, and a lack of some scenes which are added in for that extra kick post-completion of the chapter._

 _I enjoy working with numbers, and, rather than pre-planning the results of fights that include multiple combatants, I will use a system to determine how well "Team a" in a fight does again "Team b"._

 _The strongest person in_ _ **Team a**_ _serves as the base power: Any powers that are greater than or equal to 20% of that of the attacked opponent on_ _ **Team b**_ _have 1/5th of their power added to_ _ **Team a**_ _'s base power. Otherwise, they are outclassed and unable to compete with the opponent. To elaborate:_

 _Team a:_

 _50,000,000_

 _70,000,000_

 _9,000,000_

 _100,000,000_

 _Team b:_

 _120,000,000_

 _Team a's base power is 100 million, and using the 1/5th system, a total of 24 million(50 million/5 = 10) + (70 million/5 = 14) = 124,000,000 total base power. The 9 million number is less than a fifth of the attacked(and only) member of Team b, and is therefore not counted. Team a would likely win this fight. Of course, Team b's only member could use their superior speed and outclass any of Team a's members in that aspect if they wanted to. If multiple people are fighting multiple people, on the other hand, I actually have no idea how to determine a result for now._

 _It was implied in the canon that everyone(Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, SSj Trunks, SSj Vegeta) could_ _ **possibly**_ _pose a threat to Android 18 - However, it was unlikely that Tien or Krillin would make a difference in terms of power(But Krillin had the Kienzan, Tien the Kikoho, both of which were_ _ **definitely**_ _powerful enough to make a difference.)_

 _Using the previous model, I think we can say that 18 was not that much stronger than SSj Vegeta at the time:_

 _SSj Vegeta - 480,000,000(80,000,000 base + 400,000,000 SSj boost)_

 _SSj Trunks - 350,000,000(50,000,000 base + 300,000,000 SSj boost)_

 _Piccolo - 300,000,000(His power was compared to that of a Super Saiyan Vegeta, but not stated to be stronger or equal to one. I also have reason to believe he was inferior to SSj Trunks.)_

 _So, the base power is 480 million, + 70 million from Trunks, + 60 million from Piccolo = 610,000,000, whereas I think Android 18 would be around 550,000,000. Of course, 17's suggestion that everyone could beat 18 may very well have included Tien or Krillin, given that he had knowledge on their respective overpowered techniques - in this case, it's possible that Vegeta, Piccolo, or Trunks was weaker._

 _By the way, I think Kamiccolo is extremely underrated - considering that I'd place him at around 750,000,000 initially.(And Android 17 at 700,000,000 - note that Piccolo's stamina was vastly inferior to the Android's - making up for the difference in their powers and making them appear as equals. 17 also arguably had superior fighting skill.)_

 _Personally, I think he would have ended up as one of the stronger characters in the Cell saga if not for the immense Saiyan-wankery present in the DBZ fanbase, which forced Toriyama to turn Dragonball Z into Saiyanball Z - after all, Piccolo was his favorite character. The entire "limits" concept created by certain fans to explain his(and the humans) later inferiority to the Saiyans is utter nonsense in my opinion - nothing of that sort was ever elaborated in the manga, as I recall. (Barring when Goku did state that he had reached his limit post-RoSaT, but that was clearly before a Buu saga was ever intended. Thus, like so many other things, it was retconned.)_

 _So, on that note, expect Piccolo and the Humans to have a greater role in this story! Powers in Reformation are based on the canon, but_ _ **only**_ _where the canon was realistic.(So if Goten and Trunks ever appear, yes, they won't be stupidly powerful, nor will Kamiccolo be reduced to a weakling.)_


	5. The Might of Vegeta

In a split second, faster than the naked eye of any normal person could see, or even comprehend, four fighters flew towards a fifth in the center of a space ship's entrance hall.

The walls of this part of the ship would have been pure, bright white, if not for the stray Ki blasts that the prince of all Saiyans so often fired while in the training room, a floor above. Lack of cleaning was also a problem.

Instead, the white walls were lined with deep cracks and caked with dark dust and soot; they hadn't been cleaned in months, maybe years. Pieces of plaster, metal, and other rubble had gathered at the bottom of the wall.

Near the door of the ship, the sinister Cooler stood, his snake-like tail slithering across the ground in impatience. His men were _so_ slow compared to him - watching them converge on Vegeta was like watching a slug crawl to the end of a marathon.

In front, the fastest of his squadron, was his right hand man, Salza. The massive green brute, shaped like the Saiyan Nappa, Dore, was just behind him. Still further behind was the tall alien Neiz. All left a thick trail of white Ki with their auras, except for the one in the back - a tall, obsidian-colored android with deep red eyes. Its mouth was shaped like a beak, and there were feather-like impressions on it's metal chassis. Presumably, it was modeled after some sort of bird-like alien species. Strangely enough, it wore the same Planet Trade Organization armor as the others.

Vegeta curled his lip into a amused smirk, and effortlessly flew just above Salza faster than his eye could even hope to process, sending his elbow into the alien's back in a powerful, fluid strike. The sound of a cracking spine could be heard with simultaneous, shrill, screaming, as Salza fell to the ground, the alien struggling to get up in his immense pain.

Vegeta merely laughed, seeing how the others stood there, somehow thinking that his ability to disable such a pitiful fighter was impressive.

" _HA, HA, HA!_ " he screamed. "You are all even more pathetic than you look!"

The others gaped in awe and terror as they saw the feat, leaving Dore open to a charged punch by Vegeta, which caught his jaw and sent him flying across the room ten meters.

Neiz stopped his flight in surprise, with the android behind him rapidly halting movement as well.

"Get behind him." The alien harshly ordered. The command instantly transmitting to the Android, it increased its speed greatly and appeared behind Vegeta.

Neiz charged Vegeta from the front, and the Saiyan was soon engulfed in a swarm of rapid punches and kicks, none of which came anywhere near him.

To Cooler's two henchmen, it appeared as though the Saiyan was standing completely still - their attacks simply went through him, as though he was some sort of hologram of the actual Vegeta. Cooler knew better - his own eyes saw every duck, jump, and sidestep that the Saiyan skillfully made.

'I've known for a while that Vegeta has had remarkable combat skills and tactics, one of the reasons he is so dangerous, but it doesn't seem plausible that he would be capable of gaining such strength in a such a short time period.' Cooler pondered. 'The data model we had was either unable to account for his ability to rapidly power up, or perhaps he was stronger than we suspected on Namek. Nevertheless, I would not estimate his power to be even half of my current level. And my scientists are close to developing far more substantial scouters, unlike our current models, which short out at a mere one to two million units, excluding the long-range ones, which really aren't much better...'

'Still, I have to hand it to this monkey. My brat of a brother should be thanking me; Sooner or later, this Saiyan would surpass even the "mighty" Frieza.'

Dore started to get up, stretching, and stepped towards Vegeta. Cooler held out a hand, sending a wave of purple energy that reduced the huge fighter to ashes. He screamed in immense pain as his body was atomized, but the sound quickly subsided. A weak, mindless brute like him wouldn't last another second against Vegeta. Cooler smirked.

Vegeta did as well.

After a minute, Salza finally managed to get up and hovered back in to the fray, due to a lack of ability to move otherwise. He activated a blade of pure energy and attempted to slash rapidly at Vegeta's most vulnerable areas. Nevertheless, he didn't manage so much as one blow - the prince's agility worked impeccably with his well-honed skills.

Vegeta did a backflip into the air, once again narrowly avoiding Salza's blade. Salza was clearly the strongest fighter, Vegeta thought - and that attack could undoubtedly cut him to pieces. His intelligence wasn't as lacking as that of the other's, either. He'd have to be careful with this one; there was no more time to deal with the others.

Neiz and the android rushed towards Vegeta, one behind the other. Vegeta held out a finger, pointed directly at the alien's heart.

" _Bang."_

A rapid beam pierced through Neiz's heart, and a shocked look stretched across his face as he experienced his last glimpse of life.

He was dead before he hit the floor.

Vegeta grinned devilishly, raising one palm and sending a pulse of energy to the ray of death, which was en route towards the Android. Immediately, the power within the ray exploded in the Android's face.

* * *

Goku and Piccolo were locked in an intense sparring match, the force of each of their blows shaking the planet. Goku had an intense red aura ignited, utilizing a low level of the Kaioken. Piccolo had a flaring white aura, powered up to his maximum.

As another one of their blows collided, the floor of the ship shook, the individual tiles starting to crack. Goku was pushed backwards, but performed a sweeping kick as Piccolo rushed towards him. The Namekian temporarily lost his footing, but landed on his hands and did a flip, landing opposite Goku, who was in the process of throwing a punch directly towards his face.

Piccolo lifted his arm, concentrating energy to that part of his body, preparing for the collision.

 _BANG._

Another shockwave shook the structure of the ship as Goku collided with Piccolo. Both fighters entered a fierce struggle to attempt to overcome the other, blows flying rapidly within their auras, which merged into a single, massive, orange aura - before each one sensed the massive burst of Ki in the near Solar System, and the resulting loss of life.

Goku and Piccolo subsequently nodded in mutual understanding. Both the Namek and the Saiyan relinquished their fighting poses, turning towards the sky, after sensing two powers fade. One of them was a bit weaker than Yamcha - the first casualty, and not by the hands of Vegeta. The second was about as powerful as Gohan, maybe a bit stronger. It was hard to tell from this range, as neither were massive powers.

"None of them stand any sort of chance against Vegeta." Piccolo said knowledgeably. "Barring that one huge power. If I had to guess, I'd say he's the leader..."

Goku nodded. The question was - who was he?

* * *

After a cloud of dust appeared, the Android was revealed to have been utterly destroyed, it's charred head lying in a corner of the room, it's various body parts and thick, black oil splattered across the ground.

Vegeta stepped towards his final opponent, who slowly backed away, his legs trembling from fear. He, Salza, the finest of Lord Cooler's men, was being chased by a monkey! No, it would not stand, it would not end like this! He would sooner die at his own hands. Unless..

Salza raised the hand with the energy sword, his palm facing upwards. The sword dispersed, leaving in it's place a powerful ball of pink energy. Salza started to slowly chuckle, in a light manner. " _ha,ha,ha.."_

But as the energy ball continued to pulse, his laugh rose. " _HA, HA, HA!"_

"Vegeta, you don't stand a chance against me! The energy in that blade of mine was extremely concentrated - and now I'm reformed it into an attack you can't even dodge! It will follow you everywhere!" Screaming, Salza launched the attack at Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince stood confidently in his place, taking the attack head on.

The ship, and the asteroid it was on, both shook with immense intensity from the resulting explosion.

Salza continued his maniacal laugh, convinced that he had won. Lord Cooler would be very pleased, once the dust from his attack cleared, and it was proven that no half-wit space gorilla was a match for him.

Salza laughed even harder. " _ **HA, HA, HA!**_ "

Cooler slowly clapped his hands, seeing no body in the dust. "Ah, Salza, you've been a good servant. But alas, your lack of foresight has proven to be lethal."

"Lord Cooler, what do-" The alien was suddenly silenced due to Vegeta's fist having ripped a hole in his throat.

"Sorry, I just _couldn't_ resist seeing the look on your face when I did that." The prince smirked, before raising a hand and vaporizing Salza entirely.

* * *

"And he's dead. They're all dead." King Kai reported to his throng of deceased students.

"Man, Vegeta is ruthless. And they were all dead in under thirty seconds. None of them even managed to get a single punch in on him! I don't know what kind of training he's done, but, it sure as hell paid off." Yamcha observed.

King Kai started to laugh extremely hard at Yamcha's observation. "Says you! You never do anything but slack off on my planet, which I should remind you, is for _training_!"

"They never stood a chance to begin with.." The tiny Chiaotzu commented, almost sadly.

Krillin stood with his mouth agape, surprised at how ridiculously powerful the Saiyan prince had become since Namek. Tien, by contrast, didn't seem frazzled in the slightest.

"Yeah, Vegeta is tough - we figured out that much during the fight on Earth. But even if that bastard does become a Super Saiyan, I'll figure out how to beat him if he decides to mess with Earth." Tien confidently stated, before resuming his intensive training. He supposed that he was quite like a Human Vegeta upon reflection - both of them hated Goku previously, and were able to stand up to younger Saiyan. He, however, had won, unlike Vegeta.

Goku was a child, but still, he deserved a bit of credit.

* * *

Cooler slowly started to clap, as Vegeta stood in front of him, a confidently smug half-grin on his face. "So, Cooler, ready to have the fight of your life? I say that because I can guarantee these next few moments will be your last in which you have the pleasure of breathing."

Cooler smirked, his entire face extruding an air of complete confidence. The smug Saiyan had absolutely no idea of what Cooler was capable of dishing out - at a mere 30% of his power, to boot. "That just goes to show what your severely limited Saiyan brain knows: My kind doesn't need to breath. But yes, monkey, I am _always_ ready."

Unbeknownst to Cooler, Vegeta had just spent the last few minutes charging up a huge amount of power. "Very well, Cooler. Let's see if you have the power to withstand _THIS!_ "

Without delay, the Saiyan brought forth his right hand, releasing a huge wave of blinding blue energy in Cooler's path. The overly confident Changeling didn't even put up a guard. To his surprise, the wave hurled him against the wall. Yelling as his torso was badly singed from the sheer heat and power, he snarled a curse at Vegeta. "Damn you!"

The wall cracked with the weight of Cooler thrown into it. Following up with his advantage, Vegeta sped towards Cooler and released a rapid barrage of punches into his gut, and followed up by grabbing his tail and tossing it into the ceiling.

Cooler yelled, before he broke directly into the gravity chamber, shattering part of the ceiling which separated the two floors.

Engulfed by a white-blue aura, Vegeta burst through the hole that Cooler made and started barraging the Changeling with rapid blow after blow of stomach punches. Each one landed, making a satisfying _crunch_ sound. " _HYAH!"_ The prince of all Saiyans yelled once more, before kicking Cooler in the torso and sending him flying into the wall head-first.

Cooler righted himself after a few moments and dashed towards Vegeta, who flew upwards with a pulsing, bright white aura. He descended, sending a flying kick towards Cooler, which was narrowly dodged by the Changeling overlord, who retaliated by grabbing Vegeta by the neck and attempting to strangle the life out of him. Vegeta instinctively headbutted Cooler, and raised his fist, charging a massive amount of energy to his next punch.

" _DIE!_ " The brutal kidney punch sent Cooler flying back into the wall, leaving an impression several feet deep.

Vegeta breathed heavily - he had been able to give himself considerable boosts of strength and speed by going beyond his limits - an effect similar to Kakarot's Kaioken technique. However, his body was not made for fighting at such an intensity - he'd never tried to pull a stunt like this either. He couldn't afford to stretch this out much longer, or his energy would dwindle to nothing. And after that, he wouldn't have the energy to keep his power at maximum, making him next to useless against an opponent like Cooler.

Cooler freed himself from the wall, brushing rubble and dust off of his skin almost casually. He stretched his arms and cracked his neck.

"Very impressive, Vegeta. The data model I created estimated your power to be no more than four to five million standard units, but you are clearly several times beyond that. An interesting development, but ultimately futile as I am using less than half of my maximum power." Cooler chuckled, waiting for the significance of his words to sink in. Soon, his opponent would feel the utter terror that he was so infamous for bringing to each enemy before killing them.

"Less than half of your power... _No_! There's no way you can be telling the truth. Not even you can be that strong! Next to Frieza, my power is unstoppable, and it's only a matter of time until I can surpass even _him_!"

"Is that so, Vegeta? Correct me if I am wrong, but you are not the Super Saiyan who very nearly killed my brother. I believe his name was Goku, according to my sources?" Cooler taunted Vegeta, knowing what the effect of reminding Vegeta that he was not the strongest Saiyan would be. Of course, he didn't know that Vegeta also despised Goku, not preparing him for the following onslaught of pure rage. "And if his power was enough to duel with Frieza at his maximum, do you think you even hold a candle to _him_ , let alone me?"

Vegeta grinded his teeth. "You _dare_ to mock me? _DIE!_ " Vegeta outstretched both hands, and fired a massive wave of purple energy towards Cooler. " _Galic Gun!_ "

Cooler let out a scream, forming a purple orb around him to attempt to block the mighty attack. As the wave collided with the shield, a massive explosion erupted in the ship, which shook with the force of a million earthquakes.

* * *

Piccolo sensed a massive surge of power in space once more, a combination of Vegeta's energy and the mysterious other person's. At this point, he could confidently say that he could handle the Saiyan prince - fusing with another being had really done wonders for his power. While Vegeta had been fighting at his strongest, his power spiked close to Piccolo's own, but the Namekian was currently wearing weights that weighed quite a few metric tons.

This other person, on the other hand, rivaled his true power, a fact which could be good or bad: they weren't necessarily evil; if they were fighting Vegeta, it probably meant one of two things: They were good, or they had some relation with Frieza; back on Namek, Vegeta really pissed off the tyrant. But this couldn't be Frieza - not only would he have arrived more than two months early, but this power wasn't anywhere near Frieza's maximum.

All in all, it was no threat - something that could be easily handled by Goku if necessary, perhaps even by him.

But Piccolo knew that Goku trying to help Vegeta, even if that was not his direct intention, could be disastrous.

The Namekian snapped out of his meditation; there was no good dwelling on his enemies if he didn't have the strength to face them.

Goku had just left to get some food; the training schedule of the three was so tight that eating generally happened inside of the gravity chamber. This would give him an opportunity to personally train Gohan. Personally, he didn't think that Goku's training would get the kid very far.

"Hey, kid. Are you up for a spar?" Piccolo asked, standing up.

"Yeah, Mr. Piccolo, sure! But I doubt I'll be able to even hit you." Gohan said meekly.

"We both know that's not true. I can fight at my full power, as long as you can do the same. You just have to fight with your feelings, and you'll be able to do what you did against the Saiyans, Frieza, and everyone else."

"But I only got strong when I was angry! Besides, the power never lasted."

Piccolo grinned, before confidently saying: "There's a remedy to both of those problems. For the first, you just have to think of Frieza, and imagine what he'll do when he gets to Earth: Imagine what happened last time, on Namek! Who's to say that he won't do it again, kid?"

And the remedy to the second problem, of course, was for Gohan to become a Super Saiyan. Who knows, if he could get enraged _while_ he was a Super Saiyan, his power could go completely off the charts. Gohan could be the one to kill Frieza, despite only being five years old - Goku and Piccolo both knew this, and it was why they were training him so hard.

Gohan nodded, and the boy tried to imagine all of the horrible things that Frieza had done on Namek. Brutal flashes of Krillin being gored by Frieza came back, of Krillin being killed, of Piccolo being bombarded by Frieza's Ki attacks. A fierce anger built up within him, and he yelled, sprinting towards Piccolo.

The five year old threw everything he had at Piccolo, forcing the Namekian to go on the defensive. His power was rapidly rising, a burning white aura appearing around his skin. Gohan aimed a kick towards his mentor's jaw, which was skillfully dodged by Piccolo, who raised his hand and brought down a karate chop towards the boy's head.

Gohan sprinted out of the way, to the right of Piccolo, and dashed towards his side, successfully landing a punch which sent the Namekian flying into the wall. However, Piccolo managed to right himself by landing on the wall, and using the momentum to jump back off in a flying kick towards Gohan's center of mass.

The nimble boy used his small size to his advantage and dodged the kick, which completely ripped through a section of the tiled floor. Gohan attempted to blindside Piccolo, but the Namekian sensed him coming and turned around quickly enough to dodge the rapid barrage of punches from the young fighter, who was practically glowing with power from his own anger.

Piccolo parried, dodged, ducked under, or jumped over each attack, but found it increasingly hard to do so. He sprinted back, putting some distance between himself and his assailant, before charging towards the boy with his own flurry of punches and kicks.

Gohan, using the perfect balance of skill and speed that he had been taught insofar, managed to dodge each attack up until Piccolo's last punch, which sent him flying to the floor.

"Good." Piccolo smirked. "Now, I think it's time we turn up this gravity so we can get serious."

* * *

Yamcha was sparring with Chiaotzu, who floated in the air, just past the reach of the scar-faced bandit's punches. While Yamcha had accumulated a fair amount of power due to the high gravity of King Kai's planet, and sparring with Tien and Krillin, he didn't practice enough to not be completely sloppy.

Just as one of his punches was about to land on Chiaotzu, the midget outstretched his hands, paralyzing Yamcha, who's lack of skill allowed him to fall right into that attack. For the tenth time. In a row.

" _That's it!_ " the bandit roared. " _Kaioken times one and one fifth!_ " A meek crimson aura appeared around Yamcha, but not having had the slightest amount of practice with the technique, the pain was excruciating.

Yamcha's yell resounded all around the Afterlife as he started to die from his own Kaioken. Chiaotzu, taking advantage of his vulnerability, used his telekinesis to lift him up and throw him off of the Kai's planet, where he painfully fell on snake way.

* * *

Cooler licked the blood that had accumulated around his lip, and entered a strange stance, each of his arms stretched outwards. "To be precise, so far I have used a mere 30% of my power. 50% will be enough to kill a pest such as yourself."

After several seconds, purple sparks started to flow around the space tyrant's skin. "Frieza also suppressed his strength, even in his true form - to a mere fraction of what it actually was."

"And to think, _prince_ , that you thought you stood so much as a chance against him! I should probably thank you, however. If not for your efforts, my brat of a little brother would be immortal, after all. However, I am superior to Frieza in two ways; not only can I raise my power rapidly, but I do not suffer the same strain that Frieza does from powering up."

The power up complete within a few seconds, and Vegeta too drained to stop Cooler, the Changeling vanished from sight.

A fraction of a second later he appeared in front of the Saiyan, and sent him flying with a simple strike from his tail. Vegeta slammed into a wall, pieces of plaster falling down on him as he groaned. "Go..to..hell.." From a single strike his power and energy had already significantly dropped, partially an aftereffect of expending so much energy to try and kill this beast quickly.

"Ah, the Saiyan race - it perceives itself as so powerful, but it is truely so fragile.." mocked Cooler as he stepped towards Vegeta. His clawed foot made an ominous clicking sound on the tiled floor as he stepped closer to Vegeta's immobile body.

"And so, the story of the great Vegeta comes to an end. But fear not, _prince_. The Super Saiyan will be joining you in Hell soon enough." Cooler outstretched a finger, which was pointed at the prince's chest. " _Die._ " he cruelly said.

A tiny red blip of energy formed at the end of his index finger...

* * *

The cruel, demonic lord of most of the known universe, Frieza, hovered in meditation in his room of the palace. Construction on the palace began seventy years ago, and it was only finished fifty years ago, making it the most sizable and resplendent dwelling for thousands of light years around. But such a lavish lifestyle came at a cost - Several hundred quadrillion of the standard Planet Trade Organization dollars, and the deaths of five billion native and "imported" construction warriors, to be precise. It consisted of many thousands of rooms, with over ten thousand servants, most of whom were service droids.

Most rooms also had very fine mahogany furniture.

The tyrant Frieza was in his 100% power form, which, thanks to the tutelage of King Kold, excellently conserved energy; A stark contrast compared to what it had been a couple months ago, and even compared to the Super Saiyan form.

Frieza didn't notice it at first, but the Super Saiyan form had it's drawbacks as well; they had merely been overshadowed by his far less efficient 100% form. Despite having almost complete confidence that his true form could overwhelm a dozen Super Saiyans, in the worst case scenario, he still had the trump card of far less limited energy reserves.

Indeed, considering that, and the fact that the new ship would be equipped with state-of-the-art training equipment, specifically developed for his training, the odds very much seemed in his favor.

The new training equipment was part of a technological revolution in the Organization, which was in turn part of Frieza's major reformation of his empire - become stronger, make his men stronger, and improve their technology.

Many new star systems had been discovered and conquered in search of intelligent scientists, who were often forced into the ranks of the Organization. He had grudgingly cooperated with his brother Cooler in an attempt to develop, in particular, new scouting technology - even those scouters which used low energy samples never managed to scan anything above ten million.

Victory was on the horizon - and he felt that he would give the Earthling scum another taste of the feeling of dread that they had witnessed on Namek; seeing him transform, and realizing just how truly outmatched they were.

Frieza's body started to regress, his body growing taller, spikes coming out of his back, and his rather ovalular head shape becoming more elongated - he reverted to his first suppressed state. He decided that this time, he would allot a bit more power to it. That form quickly changed as well. His skull became less elongated again, the spikes reverted back into his body, and he became slightly less muscular. Once again he raised his power, deciding how much he should put into this stage.

At last, Frieza's muscles shrunk significantly, as did his height. His horns became less curved and long. He had entered his third suppressed state, his first form.

The tyrant placed a scouter on his eye - it fit so well in this form. He was once again harmless on the outside, but still extremely deadly.

* * *

Drow, the Yardratian, had successfully completed his suicide mission, while not dying, which was arguably a good sign. His Kai master had instructed him to go to Earth to meet with some of his old students and their allies; Earth would need all the power it could get, and he could do some training while there.

The Yardratian stood in a jungle on some planet in some solar system, before vanishing into another planet in another solar system. He could only jump so far at once, but, following the energy signatures of life forces described to him by King Kai, he would be able to reach Earth by several days.

Cooler's death beam rapidly flew through the air towards Vegeta's chest. 'This is it', thought the Saiyan prince, staring death in the face. The beam pierced his armor, and he waited for death - but it did not come.

Suddenly, Cooler twisted his finger, and the projectile changed direction, flying into Vegeta's knee.

" _ARGH!_ " the prince yelped in pain as his knee cap was shattered. "Poor Vegeta, didn't you know?" Cooler sadistically chuckled. "I never kill anyone before I give them their fair share of torture. You're no exception, prince."

He fired another death beam, which shattered Vegeta's other knee cap upon impact. And another, and another, each hitting painful spots, shattering the bones in his arms, feet, and slowly mutilating the fallen Saiyan. The ship was cold and lonely besides the two of them - only mice heard the futile screams of the prince Vegeta, and the shrill noise scared them. It seemed that all hope was lost.

"Now, to finish you off."

"Not.." Vegeta coughed up blood, and used his one unbroken arm to release a kiai beneath his body. He hovered in the air, staring Cooler directly in his eyes. " _Yet!_ "

"Your fighting spirit is impressive, monkey. But I'm afraid that the strongest always wins, in the end. And I am _much_ stronger."

"No. I.."

"I.. _am_ a Super Saiyan. And I'm not the one who's dying today, you bastard!" out of breath, the Prince's head fell down. He fell to the ground, his two mutilated hands barely supporting his crushed and broken body.

A thick, deep golden aura surrounded the prince, and sparks of golden lightning illuminated the dim room. His hair became spikier and a deep gold, and his eyes faded to emerald green.

Vegeta released a deafening scream.

Standing up, his injuries somehow negated, he appeared in front of Cooler and shoved a fist in his kidneys, causing his to spit up blood. The tyrant doubled over, struggling to breath from the intensity of a single punch from - from a primate? He stood up after thirty seconds, to find the Super Saiyan staring at him.

For the first time, Cooler felt genuine fear, as he looked in the emotionless eyes of the Super Saiyan.

"This is the end. It's over." The raging golden aura expanded around Vegeta, encompassing the entire room in his Super Saiyan fury.

 _Drow - 90,000_

 _Chiaotzu - 1,100,000_

 _Yamcha - 1,500,000_

 _KKx1/5th Yamcha - 2,100,000_

 _Gohan - 2,000,000_

 _Enraged Gohan - 10,000,000 - 20,000,000_

 _Krillin - 3,000,000_

 _Tien - 3,500,000_

 _Goku - 15,500,000_

 _Goku, KKx2 - 21,550,000_

 _Vegeta - 17,000,000_

 _Vegeta's energy wave - 25,000,000_

 _Vegeta(pushing limits) - 22,610,000_

 _Vegeta's Galic Gun - 23,800,000_

 _SSJ Vegeta - 217,000,000_

 _Piccolo(with weights) - 22,000,000_

 _Salza - 7,000,000_

 _Dore - 1,200,000_

 _Neiz - 2,500,000_

 _"Obsidian" Android - 500,000_

 _Overdrive Mode - 4,000,000_

 _All levels of Cooler's power will be revealed at the end of the next chapter, or whenever the fight ends. The reason his projected power for Vegeta was so low was due to underestimating his strength on Namek post-Zenkai and his ability to obtain a method of gravity training. Considering how low of Zenkai boosts we've seen, if Vegeta pre-Zenkai went head to head with Frieza's first form(530,000), Cooler had no reason to believe he was, say, more than about 660,000 - an increase roughly the same as his Zenkai after Earth._

 _In reality, we know he was much higher than that - I have him at about 1,800,000 - 2,000,000 on Namek._

 _I won't do a Q/A for the previous chapter because there are next to no questions to answer. However, I'd like to note that I do not use, and never will use "official" power levels. Anything past Frieza's 1,000,000(which may not even have been his full power in that form - he increased it at least two times in the manga) or anything in movies is_ _ **complete speculation within reason**_ _\- the manga is the only truely canon source of power information. The reason I say complete speculation is because DBZ gains have been_ _ **insanely varying**_ _at some points, like Goku getting 11x stronger in five days from a bit of gravity, but Vegeta(presumably) getting far less in the three years of training for the Androids in more intense gravity - otherwise, he would have ended up about 2403x more powerful at their arrival, which I don't believe was implied. Some of you may bring up the limits concept to explain why absurd gains didn't continue, but that concept is a myth used to explain plot device - it had no actual canon basis._

 _It's good to note this before "correcting" someone's power levels, because I feel like I'm going to get a lot of reviews of this sort. While there are ways to detect the powers of characters, the farther you get from Frieza's one million statement, the_ _ **exponentially**_ _more potential for variation there is. Neither your nor my numbers will ever be entirely correct, and one of them, if not both, will be_ _ **extremely**_ _far from the truth, but feel free to tell me why mine are wrong if you have a reason to back up your claim._

 _Regarding some guest, I believe Goku's power of 5,000,000 is very fitting, because the official 3,000,000 did not emphasize the gap between him and Vegeta enough, which was implied to be quite significant. Vegeta being at 2,400,000, or whatever the official power was, doesn't cut it for me, considering the massive Galic Gun he did probably would have surpassed Goku's base if his own base was that powerful. The same Galic Gun that Frieza easily deflected. The same Frieza that Goku overpowered at first._

 _Frieza-Vegeta's Galic Gun-Goku-Frieza doesn't add up. (For some reason I can't use the greater than symbol here)It's just my opinion on the matter, but please try to provide evidence before complaining about the power levels - I've saying this because I know that doing some things like not using the 50x SSj multiplier, or the Goku 3,000,000 figure, is taboo, and a lot of commenters will "correct" those, but actually think of whether something is logical before saying that it's right. And keep in mind that no matter how "official" something is, unless a reliable character in the manga states it, it's not canon.(So no, I don't consider BoG or RoF canon, and I never will. The simple reason is that DBZ movies always go completely overboard with things in comparison to the manga(IE: toei punch) - Vegeta's rage boost_ _ **never**_ _would have happened in the manga - hell, I'm pretty sure it was stated to be_ _ **impossible**_ _on more than one occasion for a power to raise like that for anyone other than Gohan.)_

 _In other news, thanks for 9 reviews(It's over 8! 7992 to go until it's over 8000. Not 9000, casuals.)_

 _I'm still working on a schedule - for now, enjoy the chapter! Nevrech out._


	6. Usurpation

Cooler spat up blood from the painful attack of the Super Saiyan. " _Damn you!_ " the demon took a step back, as Vegeta moved closer to him, fists outstretched. A raging golden aura, shaped like a flame, engulfed his body. His hair was a deep gold, his eyes emerald colored.

Cooler held out a hand, starting to charge a ball of hot red energy in it. "I am Lord Cooler, the mightiest being in all of existence! Scum like you are only pawns, filth suited to only be controlled by beings such as myself! You will regret the day you decided to duel with a god such as myself!"

He tossed the ball of energy towards Vegeta, who simply flared his aura, completely dissipating the Ki. Cooler gaped in amazement. No..this could not be!

The Super Saiyan energy was like an infinite reservoir of power, one which the Saiyan had only begun to tap into. And already he outmatched Cooler in every way.

Smirking, he turned his back on the tyrant. "Quit wasting my time and power yourself up to maximum. If you're really only at 50%, I doubt it will make any sort of difference. I'm only giving you a minute, so I hope you weren't lying when you said you could do it quickly." the prince said extremely smugly. The best way to completely humiliate his opponent was by beating him at his best - and the thought of a potential challenge was invigorating.

Cooler growled in his fury, although he didn't need to be told twice. Still, it was infuriating how far outclassed he was at an entire half of his godly power! The Saiyan would pay dearly for this. Purple sparks danced around his body as his power climbed, and he only hoped this wasn't one of Vegeta's ruses. He had to do this as quickly as possible, just in case. 60%..70%..90%..

He threw a punch at the Saiyan, attempting to blindside him as soon as he reached maximum power. It was just inches from hitting his neck, which would perhaps end the fight before it began..

If Vegeta hadn't anticipated it and appeared behind Cooler. A forceful blow with his elbow in the same area Cooler had attempted to hit sent the tyrant flying across the room. After flying a couple meters, Cooler spun around in the air, regaining control of his body and landing on the ground. The devilish red eyes of the demonic tyrant met the cruel blue eyes of the Saiyan opposite him.

"You're more clever than I would have expected, Vegeta, but each and every individual who challenges the wrath of Lord Cooler will suffer the same fate. And so, I will offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity.."

Vegeta smiled. "I'm listening."

"Put an end to this meaningless _insurrection_ and join my side as the ruler of countless galaxies, or be reduced to a pile of smoldering ashes left to rot in the void of space like the rest of the Saiyan race!" He screamed.

"It says a lot about you that you'd even _dream_ of thinking that I, of all people, would accept such an offer." Vegeta tightened his right hand into a fist, angered at the reminder of the brutal extinction of his race at the hand of Cooler's. Every Changeling would pay dearly for that crime. Inadvertently, the increase in anger allowed him to unconsciously tap into even more of his Super Saiyan power. "And if you think that I'll pass up this opportunity to get rid of you for good, you're sadly mistaken."

Cooler frowned, before entering a battle stance. "So be it, monkey. That was a choice that you won't live to regret making."

Vegeta entered a more skillful fighting stance. "We'll see, Cooler."

The Changeling dashed towards Vegeta with a punch aimed at his face, which the Saiyan leaped into the air to avoid. Cooler followed suit, raising his head and jumping into the air, his speed somewhat slower than that of the Saiyan's.

Vegeta, however, had anticipated the Changeling tyrant's move. He balled his hands together into a single fist, and halted his jump in mid-air, attempting to bring down a deadly strike on the Changeling who was now just below him. " _HAA-YAH!_ "

Cooler narrowly flew to the side of the attack, where Vegeta tossed another punch at his face. However, the ruler lifted his tail and wrapped it around Vegeta's hand, and swung his tail towards the wall before Vegeta could free himself. The prince went on a rapid flight straight towards the wall headfirst, but outstretched his arms, firing light blue beams from each hand which propelled him away from the wall upon hitting it, reversing his trajectory. Vegeta did a flip in mid-air, halting his flight and causing him to descend.

The Changeling had been flying towards the Saiyan with a brutal punch, which narrowly missed as the prince fell out of the air and landed on the ground harmlessly. Cooler growled, before landing opposite the Saiyan once more.

"Your combat skills betray you, Cooler. Powerful though you might be, it's not hard to find each and every flaw in your technique. I haven't even begun to tap into my power so far, and you can hardly touch me. Not that any amount of skill could save you against a Super Saiyan, anyway." Vegeta grinned.

"If you insist on deluding yourself even further, so be it, Saiyan. The entirety of my empire will be watching when I pummel you into space dust." Cooler smirked, pointing at the corner of the room, where the decapitated android's head was.

"My android, aside from being a fighting machine, has a built in camera that has filmed everything that has happened so far. Everyone in my empire will be watching when I crush the life out of you, like the insect you are!"

"Is that so.." Vegeta said, sounding mildly interested. Indeed, the bird-like eyes of the android's head shined with a deep, red light. No doubt they were the recording nodes in question. What a fantastic way to humiliate his enemy! Cooler really had no idea of what he was up against, after all - even if insofar the tyrant hadn't been trying, Vegeta had yet to use anywhere near his full power. "I didn't know that humiliating yourself in front of your enemy was a good way to convince your subjects to continue following you, but I doubt I'll ever understand politics."

Cooler grimaced at the jab momentarily, before once again grinning. "Keep lying to yourself, Vegeta. It won't make the slightest difference once I start taking this fight seriously."

"I could say the same thing to you."

Cooler outstretched his left arm, and then his index finger, where a blip of red energy had appeared. In a fraction of a second, a flurry of death beams shot from his finger towards the Super Saiyan, engulfing the room in vibrant red light.

Vegeta punched away the first of the death beams, which only slightly singed his hand, and swatted away the next few with his forearms. As more and more continued to fly out of the tyrant's finger, he dodged, ducked, and sidestepped each attack skillfully. The last few exploded harmlessly against the ground, causing dust to rise up all around Vegeta.

Cooler smiled, before the Saiyan prince walked out of the dust cloud, entirely unharmed.

Vegeta cracked his neck, and cupped his hands together. "That attack was effective in the sense that it erased much of the accumulated dust on my floors, for which I thank you. Now, I think it's time I show you how it's done."

A golden ball of energy formed in his hands, which rapidly expanded into a beam directed towards Cooler. The tyrant's eye widened in fear, and he instinctively jumped into the air to avoid being disintegrated.

Vegeta tapped into even more of his new Super Saiyan power, his aura expanding, and flew directly towards Cooler, extending his arm for a brutal gut-punch. The tyrant anticipated it, however, and flipped over Vegeta's head in mid-air, causing Vegeta's punch to merely leave an impression in the wall. Cooler wrapped his tail around the Saiyan's vulnerable neck, and started to strangle him.

"What was that you were saying about my attacks not being effective, Vegeta?" Cooler laughed maniacally, believing he had the upper hand. Vegeta, however, had planned for this. The Saiyan prince's hand's pulsed with hot golden energy, and he pressed them against Cooler's tail, rapidly burning it.

" _AH!_ " Cooler screamed, rapidly retracting his tail and examining the burned part. "You bastard!"

"First rule of fighting - never let your guard down!" Vegeta yelled, raising his hand and sending a Kiai towards Cooler, which effectively and forefully slammed him into the ground, forcing him on to his hands and knees. Cooler struggled to get up for several seconds, and when he looked for Vegeta, he only saw a ball of pulsing golden energy in his face.

 _ **BOOM.**_

The resulting explosion shook even Earth, many miles away. A massive, hot sphere of gold surrounded the area where Cooler was. Smoke started to rise as the latent energy dissipated.

"So, Cooler, do still think it was wise to challenge a Super Saiyan, or are you starting to have second thoughts?"

Vegeta was still entirely unscratched, barring a slight burn from the first of Cooler's death beams. As the smoke cleared, Cooler was revealed to be covered in purple welts and blood, an expression of extreme hatred, terror, and stress was on his face.

Vegeta smiled in satisfaction. "Are you alright down there?"

Cooler stared at his hands, which were covered in his own blood. His royal blood, spilled by Saiyan trash? No, he would not allow this to stand! He looked up at the arrogant prince, a look of pure hatred on his face. "Damn.. _YOU_! _I will not allow this to stand!_ " flying towards the Saiyan, he released an extremely fast flurry of punches, kicks, uppercuts, and ki blasts, each of which were dodged with seemingly extreme ease by the Saiyan.

As Cooler rushed towards his opponent with a power filled punch, he felt a fist ram his stomach, causing him to cough up a huge amount of blood. It didn't make any sense, though! How could he not even see the movements of such an inferior being? Surely he was faster, stronger, just a minute ago! Had the prince been holding back until now?

He wasn't given the luxury of more time to think, as a kick from Vegeta sent searing pain throughout his head, and sent him flying to the ground once more.

Cooler landed on his feet, staring up at the Saiyan. "You won't get away with this.. _Saiyan trash_!"

Vegeta laughed. "By all means, give me your best shot. Come on, just because the last _three thousand_ missed doesn't mean this one will! Hell, I'll even slow down my movements enough so you can't actually see them, how's that?"

Cooler screamed in frustration, before looking at the android head lying in the corner. Everyone could see him being defeated! He raised a hand, preparing to do away with the hidden camera. At the very least, he would be defeated with his honor intact. After all, at this point, he'd probably need to use a cheap move to get rid of the Saiyan.

Just as he prepared to fire a shot, he felt a rushing noise above him, and golden light infiltrated his vision.

Another massive explosion shook the ship, engulfing Cooler while his guard was down. "He just won't learn, will he?" Vegeta said smugly, grinning at his cleverness.

But it seemed that Cooler had a few tricks up his sleeves. Just as Vegeta started to descend to the tyrant's location, several razor-sharp white disks of energy left the cloud of smoke, threatening to cut the prince in half. Nevertheless, they were _very_ slow for the far superior Super Saiyan - he merely sped towards Cooler, flying in between the disks even as they converged on him. As each one collided with the other, due to each ending up in the same area, they exploded and dissipated in a golden cloud of energy and dust.

Vegeta landed in front of the Changeling., his aura fading and his hair becoming a lighter yellow from the deep golden. "All of out tricks? Ready to face reality?"

Cooler growled in pure frustration. No, this could _not_ be happening! He was nigh immortal, unable to be bested by anyone! As rage infiltrated his mind, white sparks danced around the Changeling's formed, and his muscles started to rapidly increase in size. "You've just sealed your fate, worthless trash!"

Vegeta's eyebrows raised. Perhaps he would still get a decent challenge to his power today after all.

A massive, raging, unstable aura of white appeared around Cooler, as he sent out a barrage of punches in his new power weighted form. " _Hyah!_ " both fighters shouted, as their fists collided, sending a wave of power all around the ship. Cooler continued the barrage, and Vegeta skillfully blocked each punch with one of his own or a forearm punch, having only moderate difficulty in doing so.

Vegeta could have easily dodged these last few attacks, given that Cooler's speed decreased when his power increased. But he decided to humor his enemy, his aura growing still larger, as he tapped into his full power.

Becoming more frustrated by the second, Cooler balled his hands together, raised them, and prepared to bring down a might blow upon the Saiyan. However, Vegeta took advantage of the opening in his opponent's defenses and kicked him in the gut with his full speed.

Cooler was sent to the ground, but rapidly got to his feet. Outstretching both hands, he fired several black balls of Ki which crackled with red sparks of latent power. Each one hovered around the Prince, stopping just before it hit him.

"Good bye, monkey." bending his finger, all six Ki balls subsequently converged on the Saiyan and detonated, triggering a massive explosion which engulfed Vegeta.

Cooler started to shrilly laugh, convinced that he had won. "Stupid, arrogant, simian scum! He never stood a chance against a higher being such as myself."

A completely unscathed Vegeta stepped out of the smoke and dust cloud that had resulted from the explosion. "Is that a fact?"

"W-what?" Cooler stuttered. "No!"

"So, that's it? Your mighty power? Not only did I continue to outclass you in every way after you pumped up your little muscles, but your speed decreased as your power increased. Even if you buff yourself up even more, I'll just dodge whatever you throw at me."

This could not be happening! He was Cooler, the mightiest warrior in the universe. "You - you're just Vegeta! This kind of strength isn't possible for a -"

"Saiyan? Yes, keep lying to yourself. But no, I am not Vegeta."

"I am Super Vegeta, your death, Frieza's death, and soon to be ruler of the universe."

Without warning, he grabbed the Changeling by the neck, and kneed him in the gut with all of his strength several times. Blood spilled out of the Changelings mouth, whose power had fallen to virtually nothing. It was best to finish off Cooler before he decided to do something rash.

"You're done for, Cooler. And now, _I_ will take control. The day of the Changelings is over - from here on, I will be prince of the Saiyans, and king of the universe." As Vegeta raised a hand, a lone tear of regret could be seen streaming out of Cooler's eyes - he had never thought he could be felled by anyone, much less a Saiyan. This had to be a dream, and yet the pain, the cold, sadistic look in Vegeta's eyes - it was all too real. This was truly the end. But how, how could he be so outclassed by a lesser being? It just didn't make sense...

Golden sparks danced in Vegeta's palm, making a crackling sound, and he slashed at Cooler's neck - decapitating him in one fell swoop with a noise like the slash of a sword.

The bloody head of Cooler fell to the floor of the ship, it's facial muscles still twitching. The beginning of the end of the Changelings had begun - the deadly fire of the Super Saiyan would take a very long time to be extinguished, and would soon burn the universe in it's wrath.

Vegeta's hair, eyes, and aura returned to normal, as he calmed his emotions. To his delight, it seemed that his energy had been fully restored by his transformation.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Vegeta felt an explosion of red energy engulf him, which he hadn't been able to detect. The android head in the corner had decided to attack him while his guard was down, a blast having come out of it's beak-mouth. Apparently it was programmed to kill whoever killed it's master.

Vegeta walked out of the smoke, still unharmed, but somewhat stung by the attack. He forcefully kicked the broken android across the room. "Piece of junk."

* * *

The Namekian had been meditating for about ten minutes, sensing the fight between Vegeta and the mysterious person.

The mysterious power had grown far beyond what he was capable of, to his horror - and then Vegeta turned the tide of the fight, ascending to Super Saiyan, just as Goku had. After that, the other person powered up even further.

The combined power output from their fighting was immense, almost too much to comprehend. If either was victorious and came to Earth, only one person would be able to stop them - Goku.

After Vegeta got serious, however, the fight went from about equal to the other person being effortlessly beaten, despite the fact that they had raised their power even further. He sensed the massive energy signature fade from existence, and only hoped that the prince wouldn't come to Earth next. After all, his power had perhaps even surpassed that of Goku's.

* * *

Vegeta raised a hand as he prepared to decimate the annoying android who had blindsided him, who wittily responded in a very _organic_ voice:

"You cannot defeat me. Give up while you can." The android said, speaking through it's beak.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta considered the possibility of an artificial being going into denial. "Clearly, I-"

He was cut off by an asteroid which broke down the wall of the ship and hit Vegeta, the rock exploding into a million pieces upon collision. The prince frowned.

"I stand corrected." the droid said.

The ship now exposed to the depths of space, a hidden emergency airlock closed where the wall once was. Vegeta was thankful, for once, that Bulma had made another upgrade to his ship.

"And again."

"Explain yourself, scrap bucket."

"You have successfully thrawted all five attempts to kill you. The first being my master's men, the second being my master, the third being me, the fourth being an asteroid on collision course towards your ship, the final one being the void of space. You are quite the stubborn one."

"Five tries, and your dead master can't even get one thing done. Pathetic. Still, I have to admire Cooler's determination - seems that he _didn't_ underestimate me after all. Perhaps his brother's defeat at the hands of Kakarot opened his eyes. Unfortunately, I dislike when people try to damage my ship."

"Incorrect. The asteroid would have hit your ship anyway, we simply coincided our journey with it. Next time, don't leave your ship in an asteroid field."

The prince had a look of fury on his face, as he prepared to blast the android to pieces.

"Jackass."

" _THAT DOES IT!_ " he yelled. "Prepare yourself for oblivion!" but then, a thought came to the proud prince. This piece of junk could probably tell him some information about the whereabouts of Cooler's bases. Having worked in only Frieza's section of the P.T.O, he wasn't at all aware of where he could announce his position as the new ruler of Cooler's empire.

"Android, where was Cooler prior to arriving at my ship? If you have any sort of regard for your own measly mechanical life, I suggest you speak up!"

The android instantly answered. "The space a meter from your ship."

"Before that."

"The space two meters from your ship."

" _Damn it_ , machine, where is Cooler's base of operations? Answer, or I will immediately extinguish your sad excuse of a synthetic life!"

"Very well. My primary programming was disabled upon the violent decapitation of my master, so I will tell you."

"Hah, Cooler, that idiot, he never assumed he'd ever die, and so he never accounted for this!"

"Somewhere in space." the android said with an odd grin, completely aware of how much this would piss off the prince.

" _Dammit!_ "

* * *

King Kai rejoiced on his planet. "Vegeta has finally defeated the evil Cooler!"

"Alright!"

"Yay!"

"Eh."

"Oh."

"Thus allowing him, an equally great evil, to roam around entirely unchecked." King Kai elaborated.

"Oh yeah, I guess I didn't consider that." Krillin said.

"Still, with Frieza's brother out of the way, we'll have one less person to worry about on Earth." Tien added.

Yamcha nodded. "I just hope Vegeta doesn't come back to Earth. Otherwise, we're getting the worse end of the deal! He was much stronger than Cooler."

"We can only guess what he will do next, but with any luck, he won't use these new powers to fight Goku. I am afraid that is one battle he might not be able to win! Still, if Vegeta fights Goku, he'd have to fight Piccolo as well, and _he_ is quite strong as well - no doubt due to my tutelage - so Vegeta would probably lose, on second thought."

* * *

After some "convincing", the android instructed him where to go to reach Cooler's base. It took a few hours, and resulted in him distrusting the machine heavily - mostly due to the incident where it tried to direct him to fly into a white dwarf star.

He would have killed it on the spot, but it was his one way to find Cooler's base, and it seemed to be extremely intelligent and witty, able to calculate the exact distance(to the millimeter) from thousands of different celestial bodies at once, and his exact power, assuming he powered down to a low enough level.

While the android had him do that the first time as an excuse to try and kill him with a laser, he actually produced a staggeringly accurate number that seemed correct the second time.

Indeed, it turned out that there was no limit to the power his scanners could detect. When he queried the android on why it didn't tell Cooler his power, it responded that he didn't word his question specifically enough. Evidently, the machine had free will to a large degree.

Perhaps with some upgrades and programming changes, it could prove to be of some use after all.

It would be six days of flying, but judging by what Vegeta knew about Cooler's empire, the android probably wasn't lying about it's whereabouts this time. That, and it could experience pain - he used this to subdue it's "mischievous" behaviour.

Still, Vegeta wasn't taking any chances. Luckily, Dr. Breifs had installed a cappuccino machine in his bedroom on the ship, allowing him to stay up all night to make sure the android didn't lead him to his untimely death. At all other times, the Saiyan was training, remembering the battle with Cooler and trying to find what tactical weaknesses he had displayed during it.

Twice he was incapacitated due to the crafty Changelings tail, a factor which he hadn't banked on being a part of the fight. Frieza and his father would likely use the extra appendage to their advantage against him as well. He had to prepare for that.

* * *

Vegeta walked up the ladder to the gravity room of his space ship, turning up the gravity to an entire 550 times that of Earth's. Instantly, he felt his back and neck muscles bend painfully under the immense weight, almost forcing him to the floor.

At once, the prince entered a fighting stance, and threw rapid punch after punch into the air. Vegeta's mental reflexes were not impeded by the gravity, so it appeared as though each hit was moving in slow motion, hundreds of time more slowly than normally.

He sent several kicks in the other direction, before firing a blast of ki to one side of the room, which rapidly retreated to his location which a flick of his hand.

As the blast came closer and closer, it's motion retarded by gravity almost six hundred times as heavy as that on Earth, the prince flipped over it, narrowly dodging the ki and landing just in front of it. The blast cotinued to swirl around the room, separating into several ki blasts upon a mental command from Vegeta, and the Saiyan flipped, parried, and dodged around the gravity room, struggling to not get hit.

After several hours, he was completely worn out, and had both a broken arm and broken leg. All of his appendages were covered with soot, blood, sweat, and burnt marks. The Saiyan went to the healing chamber, preparing for the next training session.

* * *

After a long six days, the ship was nearing a dark planet, empty except for tall, white buildings scattered across it's surface. It was highly reminiscent of Frieza's various planets. The Capsule Corp ship landed on the primary landing pad, and Vegeta stepped onto the surface, where a group of terrified guards were already gathered.

Vegeta turned to face them, and smirked. Each of them carried a blaster, which was pointed directly at the Saiyan. Their hands were shaking so much that he expected any of them to drop them at any moment. 'So, this is what passes for competence these days.'

The prince grinned. These were easy pickings. But of course, anything was for a Saiyan of his calibre. "Careful, boys, you wouldn't want to hurt anyone with those." The prince arrogantly mocked the guards.

"Y-you..are u-under ar-arest!" the first guard spoke, struggling to even formulate the words into a sentence in his fear.

"Is that so? Well, excuse me for being so _ignorant_." he emphasized the last word, wondering if they would see the irony. "I'll fix that right away."

Raising a finger, he instantaneously vaporized every guard in a golden flash, and casually walked into a large, white building, stepping over the ashes of the guards. As he took a step into the entrance hall, a throng of terrified soldiers moved to avoid him, and he walked through them to the nearest corridor.

The guards in the corridor were equally cowardly, moving out of the prince's way as he moved to the door of the communications room.

"Halt! No one enters!" an elite guard spoke, who was situated to the left of the door. Another was at it's right.

"Poor, deluded fools. Do you even _know_ who I am?"

"You..wait.."

"That's Vegeta!" the second guard screamed.

"No, it can't be! But Lord Cooler..he is undefeatable!"

Vegeta grabbed the second guard by the throat. "That's Lord Vegeta to you, scum!" he snarled, before snapping his neck in his grasp.

He continued into the communications room, as the other guard ran away as far as possible from the Saiyan, tripping over his own feat in his hurry to escape.

"Greetings." the Saiyan said in a mocking tone, as the various soldiers in the rooms pulled out blasters.

Vegeta didn't have time for this. A raging golden aura appeared around him as he went Super Saiyan, the emotion of frustration fueling the transformation, killing every guard in the room with the resulting force wave.

"You!" he shouted at one of the communications officers. "I want you to contact all Cooler planets at once. I have an announcement to make."

The golden warrior's aura faded, his hair returning to a lighter yellow. Soon, various screens in the room displayed the faces of Cooler's former subordinates, the viceroys and generals of various Cooler planets and outposts. This one, of course, was previously ruled by none other than the Changeling himself.

* * *

On Cooler Planet 420, Horg, a general of one of the elite divisions of Cooler's army was placing an order for illicit space drugs on his computer when an alert popped up on the bottom of the screen, reading: "Extremely important message from Cooler Planet 1, please respond immediately."

Cooler Planet 1 was the base of the Changeling Lord himself.

Horg gulped, before taking out a remote and using it to turn on a screen, displaying the communications room of the mighty Cooler himself. In a chair in the center of the room, none other than Vegeta, the rumored Super Saiyan, sat. Most peculiar about him was his blond hair and blueish-green eyes - from what he knew of Vegeta before, he had black hair and black eyes, like all Saiyans. Was this the power of a Super Saiyan?

* * *

"Greetings, my subordinates. I am your new Lord Vegeta, the Super Saiyan." Vegeta spoke with great bravado.

Shocked expressions appeared on the faces of his new subordinates.

"Recently Cooler met with an unfortunate accident - he _tragically_ lost his life in a futile attempt to battle myself, which you may have seen on his most recent broadcast."

"I, now being the mightiest warrior to exist, have come to take the empire that is rightfully mine."

The Super Saiyan smiled, pleased at the terror which he had already caused among the various politicians.

"From here on, I am the sole ruler of this and all other Cooler planets, which are hereby renamed to Vegeta planets."

"If anyone has any objections, I suggest that they speak now. But be warned that they _will_ be your last words." Loathing, surprise, and most of all, fear could be seen in the eyes of all of the leaders to whom he spoke, and he knew that no one would dare speak up. They would try to take him out quietly, no doubt, try to assassinate the prince. Little did they know of his immeasurable power.

"I have one more announcement to make. All soldiers present in the empire are to undergo special training, lest I consider them a waste of space and remove them from their workplaces. Permanently."

Having a bunch of weaklings work for him was useless. He would make his new empire great, a force to be reckoned with. And then, he would crush Frieza and his father..

And finally, Kakarot.

 _Cooler's Elites - 30,000 - 50,000_

 _Drow - 90,000_

 _Chiaotzu - 1,100,000_

 _Yamcha - 1,500,000_

 _Gohan - 2,000,000_

 _Krillin - 3,000,000_

 _Tien - 3,500,000_

 _Goku - 15,500,000_

 _Vegeta - 17,000,000_

 _SSj Vegeta - 217,000,000_

 _SSj Vegeta, holding back - 108,500,000 - 150,000,000_

 _Piccolo(with weights) - 22,000,000_

 _30% Cooler - 27,000,000_

 _50% Cooler - 45,000,000_

 _100% Cooler - 90,000,000_

 _Buff Cooler - 135,000,000(and very slow)_


End file.
